


May shatter upon impact

by Mythicamagic



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Romance, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate dark twist to the anime - If something is broken it's considered imperfect, and some might hesitate to touch it. Subaru, with hands only ever used for violence, cannot hope to fix a fractured mind, he can only hold the pieces. Subaru x Yui</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_~ Subaru, will you take me to see the white roses? ~_

Subaru sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. His lungs throbbed painfully from the action, since his body didn't need the air, but the pain brought his frayed senses back into focus. He held himself still, trying his damnedest not to react. But there was a ripple of disgust, starting around his mouth and shuddering out until he clenched his fists tightly.

"Mm, what was that, Ayato?" Laito drawled from his leisurely position in an armchair.

"I said, Chichinashi's broken. Seems like she finally snapped."

Reiji looked up sharply from his book, but Ayato cut him off before he could voice his question. "She's not dead, _dumbass_."

The older vampire adjusted his glasses, frowning. "At least you remembered 'that persons' warning then. What happened? Did you push her too far?"

Ayato sneered, exposing his fangs for a moment before averting his gaze. "Tch, no. She was like that when I found her in her room."

"Ah~ who had her last then..." Laito wondered aloud, eyes straying to Kanato, who ignored him in favor of whispering lowly to Teddy.

The room fell into silence as the brothers eyed each other distrustfully. Subaru felt his fangs lengthen as an ache crept into his chest. The image of a woman in white flashed behind his eyes, and he quickly turned away, trying to hide his expression.

"Does it matter? This has been coming for awhile. I'm surprised she lasted for so long." A lazy voice drifted through the air. Subaru glanced over his shoulder to where Shuu lay sprawled out on the living room sofa. He was startled to find his elder brother's eye had slid open, and was now staring at him, as if sensing his turbulent emotions.

"Perhaps the 'good for nothing' has a point. I've sometimes wondered if she should have belonged to one of us exclusively." Reiji set his book down, reaching for a steaming cup of tea. Before he lifted the porcelain rim to his lips, he paused thoughtfully, adding; "Though I suppose if she's as far gone as you think she is, it makes no difference now."

"Can't you do something?" Ayato grumbled. Feeling the weight of his five brothers stares, he bristled and cleared his throat. "Not that I care, but prey that doesn't fight back is boring."

"Yes, if Yui-san ignores me, as she did earlier, I shall become cross. It's bad manners not to reply to someone, isn't it Teddy?" Kanato spoke up, voice airy even as he held the teddy-bear in his arms a little tighter. The material strained under the force of his embrace, as he whispered lowly; ''Yui-san was acting very odd, but quiet. Like a doll...''

Subaru remained silent. He remembered bruises in the form of finger prints on Yui's neck, and had figured it'd been Kanato's handiwork. But her body was a canvas for scars and marks belonging to each individual brother, so he'd had no cause to do anything about it. His own marks on her shoulders and collarbone were laid bare for all to see. He was no better than they were. She was not solely his prey, and never would be.

Something like bile rose in his throat, until it burned savagely under his tongue. He felt like clawing at his own neck he was so thirsty.

His eyes widened. _Damn it, not now._

Fists trembled violently at his side, and unable to control himself any longer, Subaru stormed from the room, now uncaring if his brothers noticed.

As he walked away down an empty hallway, Reiji's calm voice grew distant behind him. "The mind isn't something that can be fixed easily. I'll examine her as best I can to gauge her mental state, but make no mistake, I'm not a psychologist. I can make her blends to calm her down and ease the stress of her body if she grows hysterical. However, if she truly is _broken_ then only professional help will bring her back, if that."

Hysterical.

Subaru's eyes glazed over.

  _~ A woman teared at her hair. Wisps fell like snow onto a cold wooden floor, until they lay scattered in broken ribbons. ~_

"And since none of us would hand her over to such a person, she will mostly likely remain as she is until she's incurable."

Those last words echo in the youngest Sakamaki's ears. Something drummed hard and fast in his mind. He gripped the handle to his room, crushing it under his hand as the door flung open. It slammed shut behind him once he was inside, but the sound went unnoticed as Subaru was swallowed by the heavy silence in his room.

His fists shook, and he let himself go.

In the back of his mind, Subaru dryly wondered why the servants even bothered trying to repair his room. He briefly thought himself a spoiled brat, but this only set his teeth on edge. Wood broke and snapped under his knuckles, the glass windows caved in, furniture crashed to the opposite wall, falling in a broken heap. He kicked over his coffin with enough force to dent it.

His breaths were ragged, wild, as red eyes stared unseeingly at the destruction around him. His pants began to slow, until his shoulders shook and fangs pierced his lips.

He grabbed his coffin and turned it over, yanking the lid up and stepping inside. Once it closed over his head, Subaru locked his mind away, trying to shut out everything. His body trembled as memories came to him in the form of nightmares.

* * *

Subaru wasn't sure how long he shut himself away for, it could've been hours or days. He finally opened his eyes, becoming aware of the dryness of his tongue. Cursing hoarsely, he sat up, pushing the lid aside and finding moonlight spilling over his room.

His fingers came up to lightly touch his neck, digging into pale flesh.

His throat burned too much to ignore this time.

"Fuck." He ran a hand through soft locks, and gripped the strands until his knuckles bled white. He could go into town and lurk around for prey. He knew this.

_But..._

Subaru swore once more, before finding himself standing in front of Yui's room.

A Sacrificial Bride going insane was about as commonplace as their deaths. Sometimes the brothers shared their prey, and that prey broke. Other times, the Bride belonged to just one brother, who had happened to take an interest in her, and she still shattered beyond repair.

Laito sometimes turned his Brides into familiars, and kept them in despair and constant longing for him. Reiji experimented on them until it sent them over the edge. Shuu ignored their plights or cries for help, and indulged his thirst whenever it was convenient. Ayato played with his until he grew bored with them.

Subaru had once snapped a Brides neck from using too much force. He could still remember what sound she'd made as her windpipe had caved in. Kanato made dolls from the Brides bodies and dressed them in beautiful wedding gowns, keeping them in immaculate condition. Others were thrown away like trash and forgotten.

So then why...why was Yui any different? Why did it feel different to know that she'd broke, when countless others had come before her? She'd lasted longer than any other, but that wasn't it. Perhaps it was because she'd kept some semblance of purity alive in her heart, despite living in a house of dark, twisted beings.

Subaru stood still and tense outside her door. He couldn't hear anything from inside, but her scent called to him alluringly.

He was already irritated and vulnerable, and this pissed him off even more. It was his right to take her blood, he reminded himself. It shouldn't matter what state her mind was in. She was human, and therefore beneath him.

The door briefly fell away, until a tower stared back at him.

 _~ Subaru! You've returned! I missed you so much. Please, please don't leave my side again. I feel frightened without you. What if he comes back_? ~

_~ It's okay mother. I'll protect you from him, I promise. ~_

"Well~ if it isn't my younger brother." Subaru turned when a silky voice reached his ears, finding Laito.

"Get lost." Subaru muttered automatically. It doesn't escape the older vampires notice that Subaru had placed himself between him and the door.

"How cruel Subaru-kun! I'm just here for a bit of Bitch-chan's blood, the same as you. We can share her if you like." Laito purred, his cheeks reddening.

Subaru's eyes narrowed. "Leave. Now." His teeth ground together.

Laito's green eyes appraised him silently, before he smiled evenly. "Alright, I admit, I'm here for more of a personal visit than just for blood." Subaru looked briefly surprised as he continued. "It's a little disheartening isn't it? To hear that she broke. I rather enjoyed her. Reiji examined her and confirmed it. He's not certain if it was caused by stress or trauma, as he found a nasty little injury at the back of her head. So sad. "

Subaru's chest tightened, until it almost constricted his body. At his shaken reaction, Laito just grinned, and dipped his hat to shadow his eyes. "I find it curious though, little brother, that you enjoyed her a little less than everyone else. True, you took her blood, but from what I can tell, you never indulged in her past that."

Something dark flashed dangerously in Subaru's eyes as Laito slowly smirked. "She's quite beautiful in the throes of the little death, you know."

A fist flew into the wall, making it crack upon impact. Laito smoothly stepped away and sighed lightly, feigning dismay. "Well brother, I guess I'll leave you to her, since you've had less than your fair share. Have fun~" He chuckled to himself and sauntered down the hallway, leaving Subaru alone once more.

He slowly removed his fist, noticing the cracks that spilled out of the indent like spiderwebs.

Agitation brimmed hotly under his skin. He shut his mind off from the images that plagued him, images he knew to be real, judging from the change in Yui's blood a month ago. Shaking his head and stifling the dread that rose up to claim him, he quickly opened the door.

It was completely silent in her room. Subaru blinked, wondering why he was unable to locate her immediately. He carefully nudged the door shut behind him. His eyes turned to the floor where a few drops of blood have been spilled. They reminded him of rose petals.

White hair hazed his vision, until he was blinded by another room. A strangled scream ripped through the air, raising the hairs on the back of Subaru's neck.

But there was only silence in Yui's room, and the scream is yet another memory he wishes to forget.

"Yui." He called out, voice rough and thick.

Large ornate windows that led out onto a balcony were spread open, inviting chill autumn air inside. Her room would've been bathed in darkness were in not for the light cast by the moon. Subaru stepped on something small, and he removed his foot, finding Yui's rosary, split into pieces. His brow furrowed. When he raised his eyes, he found her immediately, standing in front of a mirror.

She was incredibly still, unnaturally so for a human. The pallor of her skin resembled a corpses, and gave off a soft glow in the moonlight. When he caught sight of her reflection, he stopped.

Her eyes, that had once been a gentle, rose-pink color, were now dull and lifeless. She didn't seem aware he was behind her, though his reflection stared at hers in the mirror.

Subaru waited for her to turn around and abruptly burst into a fit of rage, for her to yell, scream and claw at him as his mother had. But she didn't. She just stayed sill, the slight breeze from the open window swayed her nightgown.

"Yui, look at me." He said, a little desperately this time.

When she still didn't react, his fingers latched onto her arm. He forcefully turned her to him, until he was right in her face. Her eyes were twin pools of murky shadow, senseless, as if she were drugged. She looked like one of Kanato's dolls.

Subaru noticed her shaking, but looking down, he found it was from his own hands on her upper arms making her tremble. His eyes strayed to her neck, where angry looking bite marks and dried blood caked her skin.

 _Ayato._ He swallowed thickly, a tightness in his throat.

"Damn it." He muttered quietly, bowing his head. "Why...why didn't you just leave when I told you to?"

Yui blinked slowly in response, not seeming to register anything said.

Subaru's temper flared and boiled over. He pulled her closer, shaking her roughly by the shoulders. "Why the hell didn't you listen! You're always so damn stupid! The hell is wrong with you?"

When he felt his fingers dig in, Subaru stopped himself, breathing heavily. He slowly peeled his hands away, revealing red marks that branded her porcelain skin. Subaru stepped away shakily, gritting his teeth together until they ached.

 _~ Disgusting child! I don't want to see you, I can't bare to look at you! Get back! I want Karl, where is my beloved Karl_? ~

He looked at the mirror, until all he could see was the red in his eyes and the whiteness of his hair. Evidence of his heritage and the truth behind his twisted birth. His fist slammed into the glass. Pale knuckles pushed in, until glass splintered and broke the surface of his skin.

Subaru breathed out, trying to distract himself from Yui's scent by focusing on the dull pain. When he pulled his hand away, seven reflections glared back at him.

He remembered watching Yui before, and thinking to himself that he'd sully her just by being in her presence. The darker part of him had wanted that, to dirty her with his hands until she resembled something similar to himself. Drag her down to his level. Maybe then he wouldn't have hesitated to touch her.

_"Subaru-kun! Please come to dinner! Everyone's waiting!" There was an insistent banging coming from above._

_Red eyes snapped open as a snarl curled his lip. "I don't feel like it, now get lost! You're disturbing my sleep!" He yelled from inside his coffin, picturing her pouting face._

_"But Reiji-"_

_"I don't care what he says." Subaru grumbled, shifting to get comfortable. A faint sigh escaped her, and several minutes went by until Yui worked up the nerve to speak once more._

_He heard something settle on the lid, and wondered if she was leaning over him. "I... heard that your father insists on these meals. That he's the one that forces the six of you to sit down together and share a meal once a month. Is it true?"_

_His eyes widened, and he expected himself to get angry at her words. When he replied, there was only resignation in his voice. "That's none of your business."_

_"..."_

_Subaru gazed unseeingly at the dark surface of the coffin, and thought that perhaps she'd left. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had. The lid above his head suddenly shook, and a small grunt of effort reached his ears._

_"W-what the heck are you doing?" He sat up slightly in alarm._

_"Trying to open this- gah! It's so heavy!" She exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling himself up. He pushed the lid aside easily, eyes adjusting to the faint light of the room before they settled on her face._

_He quickly glanced away."Tch, why are you so happy?"_

_"Because, this means your coming to the meal, right_ _?_ _"_

_His gaze slid back to her, and he regarded her smiling face quietly. The moon's rays caught her blonde locks, making the ends glow in a soft, radiant light. Subaru reached for her slowly, skimming her neck without touching the delicate, scarred expanse of her skin._

_'Defective' is all he could think as he caught sight of his pale hand. He started when she suddenly grabbed it tightly. Her palms were soft and warm, and he heard the thumping of her heart._

_"Come on Subaru-kun. Everyone's waiting." She said gently, as if rousing him from a dream._

_Wide eyes connected with hers, before Subaru tightened his hold and pulled. Yui gasped and cried out as she was enveloped in the darkness of the coffin. Subaru wrapped an arm around her waist and settled her awkwardly against him. Touch was only experienced when he fed. He'd never willingly embraced prey in such a way before._

_Trying to act unaffected, he muttered. "Like I said, I couldn't care less. Besides, I have a meal right here if I get hungry." He smirked into her hair as she protested, squirming in his arms. He scraped his fangs against her bare neck, both as a reminder and simply for the thrill of it. She eventually gave up and just lay with him, until his eyes fluttered shut tiredly._

Despite the peace he'd felt that night, he'd distanced himself from her immediately after. He'd assured himself it was the right thing to do, as he'd break her if left too long in her presence. So he stayed away, until the thirst drove him mad enough to track her down.

It became a vicious cycle. He stayed away, became ravenous, and then found her, ultimately causing her more harm in his haste to drink, than if he'd visited her more often.

Subaru looked down at his trembling, bloodied hand. _Twisted, filthy._ He clenched it, pressing the shards of glass further into his skin. _If she'd been mine, this still would've happened. Because I'm one of father's sons._

He hissed a breath between his teeth and tightened his fists, wincing as the shards sank deeper.

Cold. Something cold touched his hand. Subaru snapped his gaze up and found Yui before him.

Her eyes were still dull, but her hands were just as soft as he remembered as they slowly pried his fist apart, revealing bloodied flesh underneath.

"You're...injured. You need medicine. We have to...we have to treat it right away." Her thin, airy voice reached his ears, and Subaru stared at her in disbelief.

His lips parted as she turned on her heel and padded to the en-suite with stiff, quiet steps. When she returned, she was cradling a white box close to her chest. Subaru swallowed thickly as she set it down and silently brought out bandages.

"H-hey."

She ignored him and rummaged in the box, finding some medicinal spray.

His hand grabbed hers, grip tight. "Yui." He breathed, inspecting her face for any sign of recognition. _Say something again, talk to me._

The girl just stared at him lifelessly. Subaru bowed his head, feeling his hand loosen and fall away.

She set to work on cleaning his wound with almost mechanical movements. Subaru watched her throughout, not saying a word, but drinking her in with wide eyes.

As she began to bandage his hand, Subaru recalled her ignorant cries when he'd injured himself in the past.

_"We have to treat it! It could get infected, or who knows what else!"_

Of course he'd scoffed and tried to drill it into her head that he was a _vampire_ , but it seemed she hadn't lost the stubborn mindset that he needed help. His lips tilted up slightly, even as his chest pulsed with a dull ache.

He'd been trying to ignore the dryness of his throat since stepping foot in her bedroom, but the curse of awareness had him swallowing. He wet his lips, tongue pushing against the back of his fangs, wanting, _needing_ the rich taste of her blood. When she subconsciously pushed her hair away from her eyes, locks slid over her bare shoulder, revealing creamy white skin. Subaru exhaled sharply, feeling his throat inflame.

Just as she finished bandaging his wound, Subaru's hand slid into her hair, fingers curling. His grip tightened as his other hand encircled her throat lightly, keeping her in place. Yui's eyes were glass marbles as Subaru's fangs sank deep into her neck.

She started at the sudden pain, but didn't whimper or cry out as she'd used to. The white haired vampire barely registered anything other than the taste of her blood as lightning crashed down his throat, igniting his body. He gathered her close, hearing her heart thunder in his ears. She tasted amazing, with a richness of fine wine, and a sweet quality to it that pushed him over the edge.

He gasped into her neck, ravenous in his thirst. Briefly regaining control, he licked the stray flecks of blood away, running his tongue over the bite marks. He then bit the thin skin above her chest, and she trembled in his hold, making Subaru inwardly shiver.

When he'd taken her blood in the past, he'd fed as quickly as possible and then left. But before that, when he'd been less concerned with her, there'd been moments similar to this.

Subaru dimly recalled the sensation of a light touch on the back of his head. Her fingers had brushed through his hair, just for a moment, as he'd robbed her of strength. Subaru's lips reluctantly drew away, but they hovered over her skin. His breath fanned over damaged flesh, and Subaru glanced up into dead, sorrowful eyes.

_Feel me. Please, come back._

Yui's gaze stayed dulled and far away as he bent to kiss her skin. Of their own accord, his hands snaked around her waist, pulling her against his body. His fingers clenched in her nightgown, until the material strained and threatened to tear. Subaru kissed her body roughly in desperation, lips almost bruising her flesh. He wanted so badly for her to respond, to touch him, want him.

His calloused hand unfurled to touch her ribs, sliding down to her hip. Yui suddenly shook violently. The vampire started as he felt something wet land on his face, and drew his eyes up to meet hers. They were filled with tears, some escaping and rolling down her cheeks.

~ _Karl, is that you? My love, I've missed you. ~_

_Snow colored hair ticked his chin as she held him close. Those hands, that had both comforted and struck him, brushed down his arms. Eyes that so closely resembled his own, gazed up at him with evident passion. It was then Subaru knew that she was no longer seeing him. Her touch turned into that of a lovers seeking pleasure, instead of a mother's embracing her son. His hand quickly grabbed her wrist, gripping it so tightly it threatened to shatter._

Subaru tore himself away from her as though burned.

Yui trembled, arms against her chest. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Don't be angry, please, do what you want."

Subaru's stomach churned as her dim eyes swayed to her bed. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she'd been conditioned to respond this way. He thinks of the Triplets, and knows they'd each satisfied themselves within her.

His mind races to the servants of the tower, of how they'd whispered the truth of his mothers defilement at the hands of his father, how the white rose had wilted.

Her eyes widened as apologies fell from her lips faster and faster, until the brief moment of light in their depths dulled. "W-wait, I'm not supposed to apologize if Kanato-kun is around. He hates it. I-is he here?"

Yui looked across the room, but seemed to forget who she was searching for a moment later as she whispered mindlessly; 'I'm sorry.'

Subaru stared at her, stricken.

 _~"Who's face do you see before you now_ _?" ~_

He'd asked that question too many damn times over the years. He'd never thought he'd have to ask Yui such a thing.

Subaru stepped away, but this only seemed to upset her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so-" She reached for him, but he recoiled from her touch.

"Stop. Damn it..." He sighed. "It's not like you have anything to apologize for." He replied wearily, running a hand through his hair and cursing. He blinked when she suddenly obeyed, lapsing into silence.

He exhaled, looking away. That he'd forced himself on her only made him feel more wretched. It was true then, that he only felt brave enough to show his desire for her when she was too broken to respond to him. Subaru sneered to himself, and made to leave before he did anything else.

But upon walking to the door, he realized that the moment he left, his brothers would come to drain her as well. His gaze fell on her trembling shoulders, and knew that she didn't have the stamina to endure their fangs. He hesitated, caught between the need to shut himself away in his coffin, and the insidious feeling of guilt that lingered in his bones.

He flinched when she turned her empty eyes on him, and wondered if she'd prefer that he leave or stay.

The brightening sky caught his attention and Subaru turned, feeling the change in the air that also signaled dawn approaching.

Sighing, he walked over to her, glad that she didn't draw away when he stepped closer. "Come on, getting you out of this room might help." He didn't wait for her reply as he slid a hand under her thin legs, the other supporting her back. She stayed silent as he pulled her up, cradling her in his arms and moving to the balcony doors.

Without hesitating, he jumped onto the railing, looking out at the soft hues of the sky. Subaru breathed in slightly, already feeling his shoulders relax from the open air. He glanced at Yui once, before stepping off the edge. Yui's grip tightened on his clothes, and her hair brushed his chin as they fell as a slight squeak escaped her.

He landed on the grass with a small grunt, shifting her in his arms. He didn't have a plan for what would follow, but his instincts guided him onward as he walked forwards into the dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Subaru carried the frail girl away from the mansion and into the woods that lay just beyond. The sky continued to brighten, until a blend of purples and oranges painted the horizon. He felt the cool air brush his skin, and brought Yui a little closer to him. Though he knew his body was usually ice cold, her blood had warmed him enough that it might've provided her with some comfort.

Birds began to chip overhead as Subaru arrived at the lake, but he ignored them in favor of setting Yui down. Her bare feet padded softly over the grass as she looked out at the lake, her tense shoulders seeming to relax.

Subaru felt something strung tight within himself ease in relief. His mother had always requested he take her to see the roses when she'd gained a semblance of awareness. He was pleased with the way Yui gently clasped her hands, peace radiating off her in waves. The sun peaked out above the trees on the distant hills, bathing the lake in a warm glow. Subaru watched as light fell on Yui's face, and he couldn't recall ever seeing her in the daylight. He rubbed the back of his neck, slightly tired, but willing to endure the sun, at least a little while.

He turned and walked to his usual tree, folding his knees beneath him and resting against the trunk. He didn't have hobbies or interests like his brothers, and had often been accused of being a recluse, but he supposed being out near the lake was something he considered 'nice.'

Watching Yui silently, Subaru imagined her turning and smiling self-consciously at him the way she'd used to. He pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing the tenseness of his brow.

_Now what?_

He couldn't protect her, didn't trust himself to do so, and a part of him refused to be relied upon again.

_~"Christa."_

_"K-karl-sama? Is that you?"_

_"Stay away from her! I won't let you touch her again!"_

_"Karl...you've come back to me."_

_"W-what_ _? Mother...no. Mother, wait! Don't go near him!"~_

The sight of his mother, rushing to embrace the man she'd feared just a minute before, had severed any amount of trust he'd placed in her. When his father had left her alone once more, Christa returned to the frightened woman that hated his touch. The servants had come in search of him, because of course, a son would always provide comfort for his mother, but he'd refused. Subaru could endure her hate for him, the mood swings, her slaps, her pleas for him to kill her, but no amount of love he held for her would make him forget that moment. Because he'd thought...she was someone he could trust to stay with him.

But he realized that he was alone.

That was why he'd followed his brothers to live in their own mansion, far from the Vampire King, though not far enough.

Subaru's breath shuddered, and he glanced up, finding Yui several feet away. He started when she bent to her knees and sat before him, her eyes still vacant, though her face seemed vaguely worried.

"What's up with you?" He muttered, slightly uncomfortable by her direct stare.

When she didn't answer, he clicked his tongue and growled. "Quit it, you know there's no point in looking at me like that. I can't...I won't be able to help you."

Yui blinked and shifted slightly, making Subaru glance away. He knew why he'd forced himself on her earlier. It'd been similar to when he'd visited his mother, in hopes that his feelings of love would reach her, heal her. But love didn't cure illnesses. He couldn't stay with Yui and constantly hope that she'd be magically healed by any feelings he might've felt for her. This was who she was now.

Just as his mother had become mentally ill, Yui was another product of a vampires cruelty. If he wanted to protect her, care for her, then he'd have to care for the person she'd become. But monsters weren't capable of kindness.

Subaru's gaze fell back to her and he sighed."Besides it's not fair for you to be stuck with someone like me. I'll destroy what's left of you."

_I'm more than capable of it, you know that too._

Yui twisted her hands in her lap as Subaru huffed under his breath. "Tch...crap, why am I doing this? I shouldn't even be alone with you." He trailed off, looking at her tired face and feeling his expression soften.

A twig snapped somewhere close by.

Subaru's head shot up, finding a newcomer shadowed in the cover of the trees. "What're you doing here?" He growled, getting to his feet and standing beside Yui.

Richter stepped forward, crimson eyes observing Yui from head to toe, making Subaru stiffen. His uncle frowned, as if finding something lacking. "My visit is long overdue, seems I was too late."

"Too late for what?"

Richter glanced at him, giving a condescending smile. "I suppose there's no point in hiding it from you. Have you never wondered why your father ordered you and your brothers not to kill this girl?"

Subaru's hands drew into loose fists at the mention of the Vampire King. "Sometimes 'that person' doesn't need a reason to do things, he just plays twisted games with people."

The morning sun caught Subaru's eye, making him wince and raise his hand. Once his eyes were shielded, he focused on Richter once more, only to find him standing a little closer, his eyes on Yui. "Hmph, as naive as ever. This girl has something within her that is singular. It's the secret behind her superlative blood."

Shifting slightly so that he blocked Richter's sight of Yui, Subaru frowned. "Like it matters anymore. If that guy thought she was important, he wouldn't have handed her over to this family. She's like this now because of us."

"You're mistaken if you think her sanity is needed. Admittedly, I left it a little late to see her. I was so looking forward to meeting _her_ again, but it seems her presence within this girl has faded."

Subaru frowned, searching the older vampires face for answers. From his expression and reverent way he'd spoken, it was almost as if he were speaking of a lover. The only woman he'd ever spoken so fondly of was Cordelia, the Triplet's mother.

Richter's calm voice interrupted him from his thoughts. "No matter. Her heart is all I need."

Subaru growled possessively and stepped forward. "You're not taking Yui."

"It's obvious that you don't want to keep her, nor will you let your brothers have her. What will you do? My brother won't let this situation stay as it is if it yields no results."

Hot, white fury assaulted his bloodstream. He bared his fangs, hands balling into fists. "What the fuck are you talking about now? What results? Are you telling me that Yui's just another of his experiments, that he gave her to us, to study how we'd react off her? Is that it?" Subaru snarled, trembling violently. The Vampire King had taken Christa as his third wife, even though they'd been related by blood, and forced her to bare his son, all in the name of an experiment. An experiment to see what would result from creating a child of incest.

_~ "Is he deformed?"_

_"No, but he looks just like our King and his mother. A splitting image."_

_"Then the sickness must be in his head. You know what they say about children born from inbreeding when the lines are too close._ _" ~_

Richter's sorrowful crimson eyes glowered at him. No matter what expression he made, his eyes always remained tired, as if a thousand wishes had failed to be granted during his lifetime. Subaru supposed that was what became of second born sons with inferiority complexes.

"Regardless, I need that girls heart. Do you really think you stand a chance against me, Subaru?" His uncle shifted, seemingly ready to launch into a fight.

Subaru held his ground, feeling the heat of Yui's blood thunder through his veins.

A lethargic sigh broke the tense silence.

Richter was first to look away, his gaze landing on the mess of blonde hair that was only just visible under the cover of the trees. Subaru straightened and rose a brow.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face...you've been lurking around the outskirts of the mansion like a creep for days." Shuu drawled, addressing Richter without opening his eyes. "It's not like I care why you two are squabbling past daybreak, but keep it down." He shifted against a tree and crossed one leg over the other as he leaned back.

Subaru rolled his eyes and turned to Richter, prepared to fight once more, but his uncle seemed distracted. He kept his eyes on Shuu, who appeared to be sleeping. His chest rose an fell with easy breaths.

"...It's not as if I need to wait long." Richter murmured, almost to himself.

Subaru looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"You and your brothers have already pushed the girl beyond her limit. It won't be long before you destroy each other in an effort to possess her. I'm content to wait until that time comes to pass."

"Hey, wait! You can't just-"

Richter turned on his heel, giving one last lingering look at Yui, before stepping past the tree line and disappearing.

Subaru's muscles gradually relaxed, though his mind continued to race. Yui had asked him before if he'd known anything about her situation, the circumstances behind why she was brought there. He'd figured she was the same as the other Brides, who'd been supplied by the church thanks to Karlheinz's influence and power.

He leveled his gaze at Shuu, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's weird to see you outside past sunrise."

"Mm, didn't feel like moving. Too troublesome."

Subaru huffed lightly. He'd probably never know if Shuu planned his actions or just showed up at the strangest of times by accident.

"He had a point though. What will you do with her now?"

Subaru looked at Yui, and felt his chest tighten once more. "I don't know." He knew that so long as she lived, he would constantly confuse her situation with his mothers, and would carry guilt within him.

Several ideas had formed in his head once he'd learned that Yui had snapped, though they were things he didn't want to consider.

One was that he could end her tormented existence by doing what he'd promised and failed to do for his mother; End her life.

Yet as the sun highlighted Yui's lifeless eyes, he knew himself incapable of willingly doing it. He was no saint, and had killed many, but he couldn't do it. Not to her.

Another was that he could steal her away, take her to a hospital where they could care for her. Subaru stiffened at the thought. His brothers would undoubtedly search for them, and he was uncertain if his powers would be able to hide her scent long term.

He knew that if he took her to a specialist facility he'd be unable to leave her there alone. Something possessive clawed at his heart. She was under _his_ care.

Thoughts of the tower came flooding back and Subaru quickly stifled the terror that rose up to claim him. He'd once been trapped in that damn room for over a month with his mother, enduring the brunt of her insanity alone. He felt that a part of him had slipped away behind those silver bars, some semblance of stability.

No, he couldn't do it again. He wouldn't.

So that left the other option. Visiting the Vampire King in person.

Without warning, his body convulsed and trembled with crippling anger, threatening to send him to his knees. Subaru sucked in a sharp breath, mastering his senses slowly, carefully building his barriers once more. He had a good reason to demand to see him; Yui.

If she was as important as Richter said, then Karlheinz would have little choice.

He dreaded going to that wretched place again. Sometimes it was a necessary to visit the castle for royal gatherings, but he hadn't seen his father there in many years. The thought of talking with him made Subaru's lips lift in a silent snarl.

However, he wouldn't subject himself to that torment unless he knew for certain that his father could give him what he wanted. He'd heard, once, from his mothers disconnected ramblings, about a power Karlheinz possessed. Subaru had dismissed it initially, but later felt there was some truth in it. If he could use it...maybe it could fix everything. Perhaps it was stupidly naive to ask but if his father was behind everything, then Subaru knew the man would never allow Yui to be free. He had to try.

He sighed irritably. "Fuck, what a pain in the ass."

Shuu's eyes had slid closed, but he shifted and opened them once more, focusing on Subaru's tense form. "What is it?"

"...I need to ask you something."

* * *

Servants usually lurked in the shadows of the castle, but the less stealthy and prone to gossip were abuzz with activity.

A familiar had sent word to them that one of their Kings sons had been sighted in the area, heading their way. Unable to quell their curiosity, maids now lingered on the outskirts of the courtyard, each of their loud exclamations reaching Subaru's ears. He grit his teeth and stepped closer to Yui, whom he'd clumsily helped slip into her school uniform earlier that day.

He let out a breath and clicked his tongue. "This place never changes."

The walls of the castle had been a prison experienced by all six of the Sakamaki children. Subaru looked up at the sky and was glad to have the open air around him. It was beginning to draw into late afternoon, but Subaru shrugged off his tiredness, hoping to get things over with quick. If he dawdled, he knew some of his brothers would come in search of Yui.

"Where...am I?"

Subaru glanced down at the lost looking girl. "The Demon World. Remember, I took you from the mansion and brought you here?"

Yui stared at the tall turrets and the sheer size of the castle surrounding them. It practically dwarfed their forms. She stopped as she lay eyes on a fountain a few feet away. "I-I feel like...I've been here before."

"W-what! When?" Before he ask anything more, an elderly servant approached them, bowing silently and gesturing they follow. Subaru took Yui's hand and felt his defenses slam down.

He hadn't seen his mother in awhile, but he was certain she was near. He could feel her presence somewhere close. It was gentle, but fragile, almost like vapor in the air for how little it grasped ones attention. But he recognized it, and felt compelled to walk faster. Yui's hand settled over his own, but he was too distracted to wonder if she'd done it of her own volition. Instead he dragged her into his side and inhaled her floral scent, letting it overwhelm his senses. His shoulders eased, just for a moment.

A heavy aura crashed down upon him, making Subaru stop dead. His fangs lengthened, inwardly seething at the unwanted scent of his father. He tightened his hold around Yui and didn't hesitate when the servant stopped in-front of a large ornate door. He pushed it open, making it swing wide on its hinges.

Heavy curtains were drawn, blocking the evening's comforting light. Instead, flames roared to life in the fire place, casting large black shadows in the room. Subaru walked inside, searching for any sign of movement. A form drew closer, as if unfurling from the darkness of the room. Long white hair glowed with a silver tinge in the firelight, and Subaru pressed his lips together, body becoming rigid.

"It's been a long time my son~" Karlheinz stepped forward, his voice smooth and pleasant. Subaru bristled, hearing the underlying apathy in his tone.

He pushed Yui behind him slightly, ensuring his body was in front of her. "Tch, yeah. Pretty sure last I saw you was when you'd ordered your servants to drop me in the middle of the Eastern Sea."

His father brushed long flowing hair aside. "I'm afraid that's what becomes of those who break statues of my likeness."

"I couldn't fucking swim!"

Karl closed his eyes for a moment, as if stilling the urge to laugh, before opening them and smiling, his crimson orbs glittering with dark mirth. He then turned his sights on Yui. "And who might this be?"

Subaru froze, his limbs locking. He could endure his fathers presence so long as he stayed clear of Yui. Her fingers tugged at the tattered back of his uniform, easing the frantic pounding of his heart that was still fueled by her blood. "Drop the act. Richter already told me."

The elder vampire moved like water, slinking to the fireplace silently. "Just how much did he say?" His eyes met Subaru's, who held his gaze.

"Enough. Look, whatever fucked up reason you had for messing with us and this girl, it's not important. I'm just here to show you the evidence."

Karlheinz chuckled lowly, staring into the open flames that danced and quelled in his presence. "Of what, prey tell?"

Subaru bit back a snarl, knowing he was toying with him for amusement. "Of your failure! The experiment you set Yui up for is over. She's too far gone to be used for anything more."

"Let me be the judge of that." His hand was suddenly beneath Yui's chin, tilting her head up to meet his intense gaze.

Subaru's eyes widened and he growled savagely, turning on his heel. "Don't you fucking dare!-"

His fist was mere inches away from Karlheinz's chest when it froze. Subaru chocked, struggling against the mental bind placed upon him. Nothing physically restrained his body, but the crimson eyes he'd come to loath pinned him in place. "Please do not interrupt."

Karl then turned his back on Subaru and gave his full attention to Yui, who seemed to have enough sense to shrink back on instinct. His grip tightened on her chin and she had no choice but to return his intent stare. He made a low noise of appreciation, his gloved hand caressing her pale jaw, down to her neck. "Christa was able to give birth even in her fragile state. For what I have in mind for _Eve_ , her compassion is certainly a needed factor, but not her sanity."

Subaru trembled against the mental binds that shackled him. _Eve?_

He didn't make a sound until his father bent to inhale her scent, and then he snarled so loudly his throat threatened to tear, the sound echoing around the room and seeping into Yui's bones. She tore herself free from Karl's grip, who just smiled, unfazed.

"I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed, Subaru. I thought for a moment that you'd come here to kill me."

Subaru started as his father drew near, raising a brow inquisitively even as his tone remained passive. "If not for that reason then, why are you here?"

 _Subaru shifted uneasily as he looked at Shuu. "Is it true...that he can reverse time_ _?_ _"_

_His brother gave him an assessing look, as if silently wondering what he would do with the information. He seemed to know who was being referred to without speaking his hated name. Finally, Shuu nodded slowly. "From what I've heard, yeah. Think so."_

_"Shit." He cursed, unsure what to feel._

_Shuu smirked. "Heh, seriously. You're willingly going to see him, all for a human_ _?_ _" His gaze slid to Yui, a teasing edge to his voice. When Subaru remained silent and tense however, vague surprise lit up the older Sakamaki's eyes._ _"...Rather you than me."_

"Turn... back time." He managed to grit out, before Karl released him from his mental bindings. Subaru staggered, managing to remain standing. Karl's eyes widened, momentarily thrown.

"How unexpected. None of you have ever approached me to ask this before, in any of the life times. I'm not certain if it's refreshing or frustrating."

Subaru raised his head, looking at him in confusion, before it finally clicked. "Y-you mean you've reversed our lives before?"

Fangs flashed in the warm light. "Foolish boy, I have dominion over time, do you really think I wouldn't use it? If you're truly content with giving up your role as Adam in this world, then I suppose there's no harm in making you understand."

His father raised a hand slowly. Light began to pour from between his fingers, spilling onto the floor and rushing out, covering the room. Subaru shielded his eyes and felt a strong force pull him forward, making his heart leap in surprise.

* * *

A faint breeze ruffled his hair, and Subaru opened his eyes once more, hearing nothing but silence. He glance around him frantically for Yui, finding she was no where to be seen.

"Bastard." He spat, certain that his father had just subjected him to an illusion in order to steal her away.

The smarter part of him whispered that he could've done so earlier, and Subaru felt himself somewhat relax.

"Where the hell am I?"

White mist curled in the air, rolling away from his feet as he began to walk. The world around him seemed to only be made up of blue skies. Even the ground under his feet was missing, instead replaced with a surface that reflected everything above.

Subaru stopped as he caught sight of a single tree in the distance, and felt wary as he continued. A strange sound, like gears turning, grabbed his attention. He looked up to see a large structure spinning slowly above his head. It was similar to a cathedral's ceiling, with stained glass windows around it's sides, yet the whole thing floated in the air.

Subaru blinked in confusion and carried on, reaching the lone tree. It's leaves were faded brown, and several dead flowers lay on the reflective floor. Subaru noticed something lying in a heap on the other side of its trunk, and quickly rushed over to it.

"Yui!" He bent to his knees, hesitating before taking her in his arms. She was unconscious, and looked strangely peaceful under the shade of the tree. Her chest rose and fell with steady breaths, reassuring him. Fingers that were cradling her head twitched, a wet substance coating them. Subaru set Yui down and drew his hand away, his shoulders stiffening.

Blood.

His throat automatically burned, but the sight of it on his hands only made Subaru draw away. Panic stifled him, and he stood up shakily.

"Recalling unpleasant things, my son?" A smooth voice caressed the air.

Subaru spun on his heel, snarling. "Shut the fuck up! What did you do?"

The voice remained unruffled, and though he couldn't see him, Subaru felt his fathers presence bare down on him. "I did nothing. This is simply a reflection of her mind, and the untapped potential within."

For a moment, Subaru thought he saw an apple lying at the base of the tree, but the image distorted and vanished. "Because of her blood, right?"

"Hm, she is Eve. A girl capable of birthing a new race, one that would be superior to both humans and vampires. The Adam of Apple plan, was to find her a suitable vampire to breed with."

Subaru bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. When he and his brothers had left the castle, they'd done so with the intention of never being pawns in this mans hands again. "So that's where we come in."

"Mm, take a look."

A part of him wanted to disobey, but something stronger bid that he look up. When he next glanced at the stained glass windows, each shard reflected a different light. He closed his eyes, but upon opening them, images bombarded him, too numerous to comprehend.

Ayato and Yui passed by, hand in hand. A blink, and in another image, she was restrained with handcuffs, tied to a dartboard as he took aim at her. Tears spilled from her eyes. Kisses were stolen from lips in some, blood was shed in others. But in the same heartbeat, Subaru witnessed a genuine smile come to his brothers mouth as one image simply showed them embracing each other as fireworks painted the sky.

Turning just slightly, Subaru was drawn to the sight of Yui struggling to carry Shuu as he leaned on her back. The weight had her tumbling to the floor, and Shuu seemed to make a snarky remark that had her blushing. Subaru couldn't hear their words, but it was shocking to see the liveliness in Shuu's blue eyes. More images passed by, some of Shuu drinking from Yui and casually stripping her, others were of her clearly trying to motive him to move from the floor. But then everything grew dark as Reiji stood over her prone body and Shuu cried actual tears, making Subaru's chest tighten.

Another turn, another shard of light caught his attention, and there was Kanato, curled in her arms. Another blink, and she was curled in his, covered in blood.

What followed was different experiences that Yui had shared with his brothers in individual lives. Some made him green with envy, others made his eyes fly wide with shock. One particular scene with Laito had him running forward without even comprehending his actions, but there was no stopping what was happening. He grit his teeth and shakily turned away, unable to watch as she was raped.

Once he'd seen Reiji's experiences, four boys around his age took center stage. He'd never seen their faces before, but they wore his school uniform. All of them were evidently vampires as each shard showed them biting Yui's pale flesh.

Just as before, some scenes were dark and twisted, fraught with pain. Others were quieter and full of mundane things, while some showed her being embraced lovingly. As two more strangers entered his sights, Subaru began to understand his position.

The world he'd inhabited all his life was not special, and was merely part of a bigger plan set up by his father. In that sense, his actions only changed the world if 'Eve' was affected.

"Do you understand now?"

"Don't show any more," Subaru tried to turn away, but was halted by a familiar flash of white hair. "S-stop! I don't want to see it!"

Yui was holding his mirror images hand, following after him quickly. In a flash, their positions had changed, as the other Subaru faced her with evident anger, shouting as she cowered.

Subaru trembled and quaked as he watched himself continually push her away, trying to distance himself to no avail. As he witnessed himself shout and throw things like a child having a tantrum, he struggled to keep watching. _You idiot, the hell are you doing_ _?_

But he knew himself better than anyone, and the results of his self destructive nature played out as Yui raised a knife to her chest. His mirrored self ran to her with wide, frightened eyes, but was too late as she drove it into her chest.

Yet in another moment, Yui raced into his arms and held him close, crying in _happiness._

It somehow felt worse to witness the happier ones. Things that he'd always thought himself incapable of having, because he was too repulsive, corrupted and vile a creature, were shown to him. Yui dancing with him under the moonlight, Yui holding him close, pushing the hair out of his eyes with no fear and complete fondness. Yui in a wedding dress, and...

Subaru fell to his knees as the image of a child drew closer, looking him dead in the eyes. The little girl smiled and reached out, as if to touch his cheek. Something wet rolled down to his chin, and hit the reflective floor. In an instant, the girl, Yui, and his content, mirrored self were gone.

"Can you still throw your role as Adam away?"

His hands that rested on his bent knees drew into fists. He took a moment to stifle the surge of longing. "If that actually happened, then nothing you've said makes sense. If my brothers went on to become 'Adam' or whatever, in their worlds, why reverse time over and over again? Your plan succeed, wasn't that enough? "

"It was, but I'm afraid I've reversed it too much. The different time lines are tied to me, and my power. One of my many goals in creating the Adam of Apple plan was for that chosen vampire to kill me. It wasn't enough for Adam and Eve to become one. If they ignored my wish to die, I reversed time again, in order to find an Adam that would end my life."

The voice paused for a moment. "But even then...when I finally died, I found I'd unwittingly created alternate realities by time-travelling. Something went awry, and ever since, my powers have cursed me with awareness of my past time loops, refusing to let my soul rest. Thus, a part of me will always be alive to continually repeat time."

"Tch, as if I care about your suffering." Subaru muttered, his eyes lowering as thoughts of Yui's empty expression clouded his mind. He raised his head and got to his feet, trying to forget the images he'd just seen. "I haven't changed my mind. Reverse time."

"If you're certain, but by doing so, you know that Eve might choose someone else in the next world."

Subaru hesitated, shoulders tensing."That doesn't matter." He managed to grit out. He looked over to the tree, where Yui was still laying prone on the floor. "But, just let me talk to her...one more time."

His fathers chuckle made him glower. "Naturally, but you will have to locate her. It appears that whilst we were here, she wandered into the depths of the castle without permission."

"W-what!"

Subaru swayed forward as a harsh light blinded him once more. When he opened his eyes, Karlheinz stood before him, bathed in the glow of the fireplace.

He wasted no time in turning on his heel and disappearing out the door.

A figure drew out from the shadows not long after, taking the Kings offered arm.

"Karlheinz-sama, who was here just now? I thought that...that I might have heard something."

"No one my dear Christa, no one at all. Perhaps it was your delicate nerves playing tricks on you~"

* * *

"Yui!" Subaru called out desperately, following the familiar scent that drifted in the wind.

He raced through the empty halls of the castle, hoping she hadn't been snatched away by a visiting nobleman. Any vampires finding a human unchaperoned in this place would assume she was expendable prey.

His throat felt dry again, but he ignored it, searching a little frantically for any sign of the quiet girl. His feet carried him out past the main gates of the castle, leading to a long stone walkway that had his stomach dropping.

The tower stood tall and imposing before him. Subaru stopped dead, hoping Yui's scent would lead away from the somber building. However, a breeze picked up, and he sensed her exactly where he feared.

_~ "Please! Please let me out!"_

_"You know we cannot, my lady. When you grow hysterical like this, it's better to be restrained, lest you hurt someon-"_

_"Subaru! Subaru don't let them do this! Free me!"_

_"M-mother...I-I can't do anything...I'm sorry." ~_

Subaru materialized in the air of the highest room. There, he felt his heart stutter at the sight of Yui standing in his mothers open cell, staring blankly at the silver bars.

Between one moment and the next, he was before her, cradling her cheek in his hand and bidding she look up at him. Yui did so slowly, her eyes a little clearer than before.

"S-subaru-kun, it's you." She breathed.

Subaru's shoulders dropped and his head bowed. All this time, had she not known he'd been with her?

His thumb brushed her skin as he smiled without humor. She looked much more like her old self, as her eyes shone with awareness. He knew he had to say it now before that light slipped away again."Don't run off on me like that, idiot."

"I-I'm sorry." Yui blinked, her brow furrowing. "I feel as if I'm not here Subaru-kun, as if I keep drifting away. It-it scares me. I'm not sure what's happening to me." She rambled, her body trembling with frayed nerves. "W-why did this all this happen?" Her eyes were starting to shake, and she reached out, grabbing his arms tightly.

Subaru flinched, and squeezed his eyes shut. _Idiot, don't touch me with such familiarity. Don't you remember what I've done to you_?

His lips parted, before he gritted out; "It's because of me."

Yui raised her head in confusion, looking at him searchingly. "What are you talking about Subar-"

"Don't." He warned, seeing her shocked and hurt expression as he drew away from her touch. "Don't treat me like someone you can trust. This is my fault."

Her brow furrowed as she cradled her hands together, clasped them tight against her chest. "I don't understand."

"Think back, if you can, don't you remember something similar to this? You've reached out to me before." Subaru paused, raising his calloused hand to look at it numbly.

_He barely registered the ruined classroom, his breaths were coming quick, too quick. The thirst refused to be ignored. Glass coated the floor, crunching underneath weight. Wide, red eyes turned in the direction of the sound, finding Yui standing close to him. Too close. Those wide eyes of hers made something ugly and twisted boil beneath the surface of his skin. She was afraid of him. He knew she was, and wanted it. He wanted her fear to be so palpable he could taste it._

_Her hand reached out to him in a placating gesture._

_Subaru staggered out of reach. "Don't fucking touch me! Just go, get out of here, right now!" He growled, gesturing to the open door._

_"Subaru-kun, I'm not leaving. I want to help, please let me-" Those same fingers reached out imploringly, her eyes were full of conviction._

_It made him clench his mouth together so hard, teeth split in his jaw._ _"Didn't you hear me! GET OUT!"_

 _When he felt her touch, that ugly something within him snapped and roared to life._ _"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_His arm moved quick, his hand shoving her away from himself thoughtlessly. He didn't think of her human body, the fragility of it. He didn't think of the consequences. The girl was sent crashing to a wall, crumbling to the ground in a heap._

_Subaru breathed heavily, not registering anything. When he blinked, realization slowly dawned. "...Yui_ _?"_

_He smelt blood. His eyes widened as they focused on her broken form. In an instant, he was by her side, his hands hovering uselessly over her body. "Yui...shit. Shit no."_

_He gently turned her slightly, hands shaking violently. Her eyes were closed._

_Subaru quivered, his hand covering his eyes, digging sharp nails into his skin. "Fuck, no, no please. Yui wake up, please." He muttered shakily, almost to himself. He gathered her in his arms, and rose to his feet, holding her close. "Hold on, I- I'll get help."_

Subaru raised his head, his visible left eye staring at her. He'd carried her to the school infirmary, but upon lying her on one of the beds, he'd sensed Dr. Reinhart approaching and panicked, materializing himself away. He later heard that Kanato had been seen escorting Yui into their limo, and had sagged with relief, thinking that if she was conscious she might've been alright.

It was only when he got back home several hours later did he learn the truth. Ayato had appeared in the living room and revealed Yui's condition to everyone.

"It's my fault. You're like this now because of me."

Yui stared at him in shock. Silence reigned. Her hand rose to gingerly touch the back of her head, and winced, pulling her hand away. Her expression was unreadable for several long moments.

Subaru wasn't certain what he was expecting, but when she looked at him again, her eyes were sorrowful, weary, but lacking the hate he'd expected.

"...Subaru-kun."

He blinked in confusion and tensed as she stepped closer. "W-what are you doing?"

Yui looked as she had before, so quietly determined. She didn't raise her hand, but he knew the intent behind her approach. Subaru quelled the urge to run, and rooted himself on the spot. It was there on the edge of his tongue, the need to say it; 'Don't touch me, just stay away.'

But he couldn't stop picturing her lifeless body, her empty eyes. He couldn't deny her anything even as he felt sick with an unnamed emotion.

He half expected Yui to slap him when she finally stood right in front of him. He flinched when her hand came up, and averted his gaze, stiffening when she pushed the hair over his right eye aside. Shock crashed through him. He turned his gaze towards her once more, and her lips tilted up into small smile that he didn't deserve.

Subaru didn't know how to react, his mind fell away, until all he could do was feel her warm touch. Though he was aware of the pounding of her heart and the blood under her skin, his eyes stared ahead of him unseeingly. His body lost strength, leaning heavily into her until she was pressed tight against him. Yui's arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, and Subaru hid his face in her hair, trembling.

"It's okay, it's alright." She murmured, her quiet voice soothing.

"What the hell are you saying? Do you even realize..."

Subaru started. Gentle fingers combed through the hair at the nape of his neck, almost absentmindedly.

He wondered if this was what she'd intended to do when she'd approached him that day. "You were always too damn kind, but this- I don't understand. The girl you were before would be yelling at you for embracing me so carelessly." Subaru's lips thinned and he rested his head against her shoulder, breathing out heavily. His hands came up to lightly rest over her shoulder blades, before they naturally sought to pull her closer.

"I'm not sure I understand it myself either, but I just felt that you were in pain. I've been so powerless and unable to act on my own, even before what happened. I promised myself that I'd act on my thoughts if I ever gained the chance. So if this is all I can do, then I choose to at least do this. It's not a mistake to me."

She was so warm, and even after all the experiences that had withered her body, she embraced him strongly. He remembered that she'd weathered the storm of his brothers violent natures in those other worlds, and done far more than what was expected of prey.

"Stupid." He admonished softly, both to himself and to the girl in his arms.

He clung to her like a lifeline and berated himself for his pathetic nature, but was unable to move.

He wanted to stay like that, wanted to keep her with him always. Yet something lurked in the back of his mind, a reminder, a warning-

Yui's body went rigid in his arms. Subaru stiffened at the feel of her changing so swiftly, before he remembered.

His lashes lowered, and he drew away from her, finding empty eyes staring back at him.

Her moment of awareness had slipped away, and she was lost to him once again.

"Yui..." His hand cupped her face, but she gave no reaction.

Subaru stared at her for a long, pleading moment. When nothing changed, he gave a small, accepting smile that tore him in new ways. He buried the pain, feeling loneliness insidiously weigh upon him as he strengthened his voice. "Come on, lets go and find that bastard again. Then...everything will go back to how it was. You won't need to worry about drifting away anymore."

He couldn't give her freedom, or promise that things would be better in the next world, but perhaps his father would know not to let their lives go down such a path again. He stepped back with treacle immediacy, feeling the absence of her warmth.

Subaru's hand tightened on Yui's as he led her away from the abandoned tower.

Somewhere in the distance, a clock chimed, listing off numbers with a single note for each. Only four were permitted to strike, before the hands began to spin backwards, turning faster and faster.

When the hands finally stopped and resumed their usual pace, a large ominous cloud began to drift over a glittering lake in the human world. As if racing to escape its shadow, a black car drove off as soon as the cloud reached the Sakamaki mansion.

A girl struggled with her heavy suitcase, eventually righting it on it's wheels and pulling it towards the large building. Something light hit her head, causing her to look up.

"Rain..."

ooo


	3. Chapter 3

Subaru's fingers dug into his arm as he leaned back against the wall. He gave a lethargic yawn and frowned, annoyed from being woken up so early. He longed to return to the dark confines of his coffin.

The source of his irritation came in the form of a human girl, who'd walked into their mansion the same way a deer would wander into a den of wolves. The Triplets now circled her with a hungry glint in their eyes.

Kanato scraped his fangs against her neck, frustrated when she drew away with a panicked squeal. She turned, grabbing something from her pocket. "Take this!" She petulantly cried.

A rosary was clutched in her shaking fingers.

Reiji already seemed displeased with her, commenting on the foolishness of mortals.

Subaru's gaze drifted back to her as she eyed each of them fearfully, focusing on him for a moment. Subaru lifted his lips in a silent snarl, flashing his fangs. She quickly looked away, and he felt somewhat satisfied by this.

She was an incredibly frail looking thing, as if a mere puff of air might knock her over. Subaru inwardly sighed. She was just another Sacrificial Bride that would break. He silently refused to join his brothers in tormenting her, as the Triplets clearly were, slinking around and taking delight in her reactions.

 _This is such a pain in the ass._ His grip tightened on his arm. He felt inclined to snap her neck and end her soon to be miserable existence.

His fingers froze as he found himself catching her scent, and Subaru looked up sharply. His throat immediately flared to life.

The blood underneath her skin called to him teasingly. Even without tasting it, he somehow knew that it would be of a rare quality. Reiji and Shuu seemed to sense this as well, though they kept their distance, rolling their eyes at their brothers antics. It was too much of a hassle to get involved with the Triplets when they were this stirred up.

A tentative voice broke through the heavy blood lust in the air.

"I-If I'm going to get my blood sucked by someone then... I want to choose for myself!"

The Triplets paused, visibly stumped. Even Reiji rose an eyebrow. Subaru's attention turned fully onto the seemingly meek girl, who clenched her fists and stared at them levelly.

It was strange. The girl had just found out they were vampires and in the face of terror...she made a request to belong to one of them?

Ayato was the first to break the silence. "Eh?"

The girl blushed as if she'd said something scandalous, though it was clear she'd blurted something inane by accident. Subaru rolled his eyes. She clearly had no sense of what had just come out of her mouth. To belong solely to one vampire...to even suggest it so thoughtlessly, showed she clearly had no brains inside that head of hers. Belonging to all the brothers at once was dangerous, but placing her safety in just one vampires hands brought a whole new set of problems. It spelled intimacy, and ruin.

Reiji made a comment about her offering herself as if she were a common whore, but Subaru had heard enough.

His heel drew back and he turned, not sparing the girl another glance. "This is stupid. I'm leaving."

Laito chuckled lowly, but it was Ayato who spoke up. "Heh, it's your loss."

Subaru frowned. "Hmph."

He began to walk away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Delicious blood or not, he wouldn't challenge the Triplets for her. Any prey that belonged to him would only die.

Shuu and Reiji stated that they were also uninterested in the human, but Subaru was barely listening.

Something loud drummed in his head, hard and fast. It was like a pulse, but it couldn't be his. He slowed, his body feeling heavier with every step. What the heck was wrong with him?

Subaru grit his teeth, thinking that perhaps he was hearing the human's heartbeat, but then it began to hurt. He sucked in a sharp breath and stopped. His brothers didn't notice his odd behavior as they were too distracted with teasing the girl, but if they had they'd have seen him clutch at his head.

His lungs protested against the air, but he couldn't help but gasp and pant. Blinding pain exploded in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut so tight he saw stars. Amidst the confusion and raw, dizzying ache in his head, Subaru grasped for something. Not with his hands, but with his mind. He needed something to calm him down, a memory. He sought his mother in the wreckage of his thoughts, reaching for her as if straining for a light in the dark.

_~ "Come on Subaru-kun. Everyone's waiting." ~_

That voice... it wasn't his mothers.

A clock chimed in his ears. Subaru held onto that soft voice even as his mind splintered. He didn't understand what was happening to him, yet the voice brought with it a feel of gentleness and sanctuary.

_~ "Please stop!" ~_

Subaru frowned. The voice sounded closer, clearer than before.

"I said stop! I-I'll choose, so please don't-"

His eyes snapped open and he turned back, focusing on the human girl. Ayato had grabbed hold of her shoulders, impatient to taste her blood.

Subaru's breath shuddered out of him. That voice...had been hers?

"If she wants to choose, let her choose."

The Triplets turned to face him, and it was only then that Subaru realized he'd spoken. He squared his shoulders and masked his surprise as Laito swept his gaze over his tense form.

"Have you decided to change your mind, brother? Fufu, this makes things interesting."

Ayato grinned. "Heh, yeah. It's unusual for Subaru to join in."

Subaru locked eyes with the frightened girl, gritting his teeth in annoyance. What the hell was he doing? He just wanted to go back to his damn coffin.

The girl squeaked as Kanato leaned towards her, trying to keep her attention on him. "If you don't select me... Hey, Teddy? Let's rip her apart together?" He addressed the stuffed toy in his arms.

Ayato set his hands on his hips and grinned, flashing his fangs. "Naturally you're going to choose me right? Isn't it obvious?

A heavy sigh caught Subaru's attention, and he glanced at Shuu, who rubbed the back of his head tiredly. "Whatever is fine. Just hurry up and end this farce."

The girl cast her eyes around the group fearfully, yet with a directness that was unusual for prey. Subaru was still reeling from whatever the hell had happened to him earlier.

He also wasn't certain why the sight of her looking at his brothers made him shake. Whoever she chose got to keep her, but why did it matter to him what happened to her? Why did a surge of jealousy grip him fiercely when she hesitated to look away from Ayato?

Subaru glanced away. Something gripped his chest tightly, as if fingers wrapped around his heart and _squeezed_.

"I-I'd like to choose you."

He raised his head, expecting to find Ayato smirking with triumph, but his face was painted with a sour expression. Subaru blinked when he realized that the girl was staring at _him_.

His body stiffened, mind whirling into a frenzy of confusion. "Ha? You've got pretty weird tastes. You want me to kill you?"

That was the only reason he could conceive for why she'd choose someone like him.

The girl quelled under his gruff assumption, gripping her hands worriedly. Laito sighed in dismay and whined. "Bitch-chaaan, how cruel! You'd really pick this caveman over the pleasure I can give you?"

Subaru pushed his turbulent thoughts aside and buried his emotions. Confusion only served to irritate him anyway. He glared at her and stuffed his hands into his pockets once more."Well, whatever. If you wanna be killed so much, just as you wish, I'll kill you."

As predicted, the bravery in her eyes fled at his words. "Ah…"

Shuu spoke up. "You'd better show some restraint. 'That person' said we're not allowed to kill her."

At the mention of their father, Subaru tensed, locking eyes with the oldest sibling. "What? The hell's with that?

Reiji tutted under his breath. "Such impudent words. You're welcome to kill her, Subaru, if you're all right with disobeying _his_ orders, of course."

Subaru cursed foully. He hardly cared what his father wanted. If the girl annoyed him then he'd do as he pleased.

The Triplets muttered threats and vague insults, both directed at Subaru and the girl, but they soon slinked away. Reiji seemed to grow bored of the conversation and also retreated from the room just as Shuu muttered; "Anyway, that's just how it is. So keep her from dying."

Subaru scowled and watched as he left. "Tch, this is stupid."

The room lapsed into silence and Subaru tensed when he felt her eyes on him. He glanced at her and growled lowly. "Oi, it doesn't matter what Shuu said. You'd better not piss me off, or I'll kill you. Got it?"

She cowered under his words, but nodded. She wet her lips before speaking, and Subaru watched the action before realizing what he was doing. "I-I'll try not to annoy you." She said quietly.

He rolled his eyes and addressed the servants lingering in the shadows. "Oi! Someone show this girl to her room."

She jumped when a servant appeared behind her, bowing politely. With that, Subaru walked away. He was curious about her blood but he'd leave it for now. A headache was drumming in the back of his mind and was irritating him more than usual. He needed to be alone.

* * *

Subaru woke with a start. Uncertain what had disturbed him, he focused on his room, finding it untouched. Next, he spread his senses out towards the rest of the mansion, finding human scent mixed with that of his brothers.

With a growl, the lid of his coffin flew open.

"-just a mistake, right Bitch-chan? You can choose someone else~ It's not like he's touched you yet."

A silky voice reached Subaru's ears the moment he materialized into the hallway.

His hand snatched out and grabbed the girls wrist, pulling her away from Laito's grasp. The snarl that escaped his lips was fiercer than he'd expected, and even Laito looked surprised.

"Subaru-kun~ no need for the hostility. I was just chatting with little Bitch-chan."

The girl whimpered as Subaru's grip tightened around her wrist. "Like I give a crap. Stay away from my prey."

Something vicious and hot boiled in his veins as he strode away with the girl, marching her straight to his room. It was unlike him to be so possessive of his prey, heck he'd never had prey that belonged solely to him before. The moment the door closed behind them, he released her wrist, hearing her sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Subaru-kun." She murmured.

Subaru turned, vaguely surprised. "The hell are you thanking me for?"

Seeing her confusion, his expression darkened. He supposed it was time to acknowledge her as his prey. It was a pity in way...her eyes unclouded by fear were somewhat refreshing. They were a gentle rose-pink colour. The light in them dimmed the moment he leaned towards her. "Don't get the wrong idea, human. You're just prey to me, nothing more."

Subaru's movements were mechanical as his hand slammed into the wall beside her head. Her protests fell on deaf ears as all he could think about was the blood under her skin. He pulled the prey's shirt collar aside, leaning in close and biting into her neck without warning. That delicious red substance rose up to meet his fangs, flowing into his mouth and spilling down his throat.

He pulled back slightly and panted, eyes wide. Her blood was incredible. It sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted before.

Subaru put an around around her waist, holding her still. The girl whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as he bit down once more. He tried to ignore the strange feeling that tried to claim him once again, it played across the edges of his mind like static. The moment he felt it leave, Subaru heard her voice again.

He panted, pulling back a breath away and fanning warm puffs of air onto her skin, making her shiver. His tongue instinctively snaked out, dragging across the bite marks and tasting her flesh. She winced, and pressed her hand against his shoulder weakly.

"Heh, your blood is amazing. I'll give you that much." He muttered, voice drenched with hunger.

"P-please, stop."

The hands on her wrist and back drew away, and she quickly stumbled away from him. Subaru caught sight of himself in the floor length mirror. His blood red eyes practically glowed in the darkness of the room. The girl trembled violently, unable to look away or move. His tall shadow from the moonlight swallowed her whole. She wouldn't leave herself so open and trusting around him again.

"Good. Seems like you understand now. You're my food, Yui. Don't forget that."

Subaru eyed her for a moment longer, his heart, fulled by her euphoric blood, pounded in his chest. He made to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"How do you know my name?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"My name, Yui. I haven't said it, but you knew..." The girl, _Yui_ , trailed off.

His hands at his sides clenched into fists, before he turned and walked out the room. Once the door slid shut behind him, he stopped, listening as her breathing escalated. There was a soft thump, and he imagined that she'd sank to her knees.

Yet despite her labored breathing, she did not cry.

_~ "I-I have a name you know! It's Yui. Yui Komori." ~_

Subaru frowned slightly, before slowly walking away.

* * *

Days passed by until they turned into weeks, and the noise in his head only grew louder the longer he stayed in Yui's presence. It caused his thoughts to scatter and hide, and often times the thirst was the only thing that brought back his self awareness. Was he going mad, just like his mother before him?

When he was alone and left to the confines of his mind, those dreams, or what he thought were dreams, came to him. Always, always, of her.

He didn't have an answer for why, but he kept everything to himself, hoping the visions would eventually stop.

Unfortunately since enrolling in the same school, Yui had taken to following him around. Whenever he left his brothers company in order to seclude himself, or he went to the roof of the school, she'd not be far behind, setting her homework down and quietly working away at it in the corner of his vision. He supposed it was because she was frightened of being left alone with his brothers, but he didn't like the idea of her seeking him out for protection. Despite this, he liked her scent and begrudgingly allowed her to stay.

However, sitting in his room that night, he was alone. Subaru grit his teeth and fought not to seek her out within the mansion. It didn't matter to him what she did, or where.

When he caught her scent, Subaru cursed, hesitating just a moment before materializing into the kitchen.

Yui had her back turned to him, and this made him frown. Really, she left herself far too open to say she was in a house full of vampires. _Idiot_ , he thought.

Evidently, she was preparing ingredients to cook something, and was half bent over the counter in concentration.

"Oi."

"Ah!"

He flinched at her high pitched yell. The scent of iron filled his nostrils, making him glower.

Yui turned around to look at him, a kitchen knife in her hand as she breathed out in relief."O-oh Subaru-kun! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Never mind that, noisy idiot. You've injured yourself again." His eyes flicked down to her bleeding palm, throat tightening.

Yui at least had the sense to be wary, backing up a little towards the counter. "It doesn't hurt, I'm fine, really."

"Come here." His hand snatched out and wrapped around her thin wrist. Yui turned stiff but quiet in his hold. He both liked and hated that she was so compliant.

He didn't hesitate to dip his head to the wound, dragging his tongue over the cut and savoring the taste. It wasn't overly deep, but wounds on hands reopened easily, so he squashed the desire to bite into her palm.

"Hmph, get that first aid kit thing you keep in your room. If you bandage it tight enough, the wound might not reopen around my brothers." He gazed down at her and tried not to revel in the feel of her scent and warmth. His head was seriously messed up these days.

But Yui just stared at him in bewilderment. "W-what. I don't have a first aid kit."

His lip lifted in a silent snarl. "Don't play dumb, its always been there. You use it on every little scrape because you're so clumsy."

Yui's cheeks turned red, but her eyes were earnest. "I'm not lying Subaru, I swear I haven't used one since staying here."

She wasn't lying, he could tell. Subaru frowned. "Tch, not in the mood for this shit." He muttered, pulling her in close and materializing them into her bathroom. His eyes sought the shelf it always rested on, but found it empty. Subaru stiffened, his hold on Yui going lax.

"Subaru-kun, are you alright?" Her voice was gentle, as if afraid of startling him.

He looked down at Yui dazedly, seeing only confusion and slight worry in her eyes.

The dreams...had they messed with his head so much that he couldn't tell them apart from reality anymore?

He quickly dropped her wrist and turned away. "I'm fine. Damn it..." Subaru trailed off, trying to focus. However, the sweet nectar of her open wound called to him alluringly. "Stay there!" He growled, glaring at her over his shoulder before disappearing.

His feet touched down in Reiji's room a moment later. The older vampire was sitting in an armchair, reading. He glanced up at the sudden entrance.

"You could have knocked."

Subaru glowered, and Reiji sighed, pushing the rim of his glasses up. "What is it you want?"

"A first aid kit, or something."

"Hn."

On any other day Subaru might have bristled at the condescending look his brother threw at him, but as it was he was lost in thought. He started when a white box was shoved into his hands.

"Are her injuries severe?"

"N-no."

Reiji rose a brow at his odd behavior. "Then this should suffice." He said, trying to prompt him to leave the room.

Subaru numbly walked away, his eyes on the all too familiar box.

_"You're...injured. You need medicine. We have to...we have to treat it right away."_

Bone white fingers dug into the box as he stared down at it. The dead weight in his chest that was his heart, pulsed and ached. The image of a girl dressed in a white nightgown came to him. All too often it was his mother that haunted him, but as the girl turned, he knew her right away. Those rose-pink eyes stared back at him, dull and lifeless.

When he returned to Yui's room, he found her sitting on her bed. She watched as he took a seat beside her, opening the lid of the box. Her eyes widened when he grabbed her wrist and began to tend to her hand. Subaru barely noticed anything was amiss before she softly inquired.

"W-why are you doing this Subaru-kun?"

His hands froze, still holding hers. Their eyes locked. Suddenly he was aware of his leg resting against hers, the sweetness of her scent. Her heartbeat stuttered and picked up as he stared.

Subaru continued with his task a moment later, movements slower than before. "...Just keep quiet."

* * *

He'd tried his best to ignore them, to push the fragmented images away and string them up tightly inside his mind. Yet Yui insisted on following him everywhere, even when he tried to put distance between them, worsening the ache. Perhaps the worst part was that he'd actually grown used to her presence as he learned about her, inside his dreams and out.

But the seams had frayed and snapped that night.

Subaru had been fairly proud of himself for avoiding her when the visions got too intense, having locked himself away in his room. He'd warned Yui explicitly about coming to him when he got too disorientated. However, his usual plans shattered when the visions that assaulted him were stronger and more vibrant than ever before.

He barely registered anything other than a splitting, fiery pain in his head. The noise grew, until it spilled out of his mouth, coming out as a drawn out cry that had him collapsing to his knees. Subaru's breath shuddered as he panted, trying to focus.

The thirst spurred on his movements as his teeth clenched, wanting to ground himself in the familiarity of destruction, but at the scent of _her_ , Subaru froze.

_~ Her hand reached out to him in a placating gesture._

_Subaru staggered out of reach. "Don't fucking touch me! Just go, get out of here, right now!" ~_

Wide, red eyes turned to the door of his bedroom, where Yui stared at him worriedly.

"Stay back." He rasped.

He could hear and see so many versions of himself he wasn't sure what was real anymore. A large circular structure spun in the air somewhere in the back of his mind. Stained glass windows glared back at him as they shimmered with his reflection.

_"Subaru-kun, I'm not leaving. I want to help, please let me-" Those same fingers reached out imploringly, her eyes were full of conviction._

Her mouth opened, probably with the intention of repeating those words, but Subaru didn't think he could take it if she did.

"I don't- fucking understand- what's happening to me." He panted, cutting her off. She took a few steps forward, seeking to help. Subaru glared at her and quickly stood, balling his hands into fists. "I'm serious. You need leave, now."

_It made him clench his mouth together so hard, teeth split in his jaw. "Didn't you hear me! GET OUT!"_

She didn't move.

"Just get out! I don't want you here!" Fangs lengthened, eyes squeezed shut as fingers clawed for purchase in white hair. A clock chime rang loud and clear.

_When he felt her touch, that ugly something within him snapped and roared to life._

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Subaru's hand flew out. The colours behind the stained glass windows roared to life until they burst free, shattering them. His eyes snapped open as suddenly images bombarded him, all of her, her, _her._

Subaru screamed so loud his throat ignited in pain, straining and ready to bleed. Yui lay broken on the floor, her body twisted at an odd angle.

His chest tightened until the ache crushed all the air in his lungs. He knew it. He knew he'd break her even if she were his, because he was twisted, because he was a monster, because-

"Subaru-kun."

Warmth. Why was there warmth? It touched his cheek, light and gentle, bringing everything back into focus.

"It's alright, Subaru-kun."

His palm was inches away from her, poised to push her away. He felt the phantom sensation of shoving her, could see the afterimage of her body on the ground. But Yui stood before him, looking at him with worry as she slowly drew her hand away from his face.

He stared at her, wide eyed and panting heavily. Then he saw it.

Those rose-pink eyes were open and bright, filled with awareness.

Relief flooded him, and before he knew it, he leaned down, gathering her tight in his arms. _I-I thought I'd lost you again._

Yui squeaked in alarm, but he could barely hear her over the sound of her racing heart. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her shoulder, still reeling from the dreams- no- memories that were now swimming in his mind.

 _How can I remember everything_ _?_ _Why me, and not Yui_ _?_

He flinched as he felt fingers brush back the hair on the nape of his neck. Cool breath fanned against his collar as the scent of flowers filled his senses, and Subaru held her tighter. It was alright, he didn't need to know why or how he'd remembered everything. She was here, and this time, she was _his_.

Subaru blinked as that thought settled in. Yui was his in this world.

He raised his head, pulling back just enough to glimpse her wide eyes. His hand cupped her cheek, before he pressed his lips to hers. Yui started in his arms, but didn't pull away. He kissed her hard at first, still reeling from the lives and memories clouding his head. But when he registered the softness of her lips and felt her shake under his hands, he gentled slightly. She began to kiss back hesitantly, and he froze, pleasure clashing with shock at the feel of her wanting him in return.

When he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled away in alarm. "S-Subaru-kun!" She blushed. "W-why did you do that!"

"Tch, because I wanted to, idiot." He murmured, lips tilting up into a fond smile.

She quieted, and he blinked, feeling his face heat up. "O-oi, you liked it too, right?" He cursed himself for the uncertainty in his voice.

Yui avoided his eyes, blushing as she clasped her hands close to her chest, before gingerly touching her lips. "Yes, I did but-"

He couldn't stop himself from reaching for her. He tilted her chin up, his thumb sweeping over her bottom lip as their eyes met. "Then I'll do as I please with you from now on." He smirked as her face flamed red.

When she began to stutter, he leaned away, putting his hands into his pockets. "You're too easy to tease, you know."

Yui frowned, but soon dropped the expression, worried once more. "Are you okay now? You've been struggling by yourself with something for awhile now but...you've never told me what was wrong."

"...Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, hearing his father's velvety voice.

_"The different time lines are tied to me, and my power. One of my many goals in creating the Adam of Apple plan was for that chosen vampire to kill me. It wasn't enough for Adam and Eve to become one. If they ignored my wish to die, I reversed time again, in order to find an Adam that would end my life."_

Subaru's fangs lengthened at the thought. He couldn't have Yui to himself until he killed his father in this world. The thought of facing him made his fears race, but he tried to shake them and focus on Yui. "I've got a few things I need to take care of. _You_ , being one of them."

"Eh?"

Subaru stared at her seriously. "We're leaving. Tonight."

"W-what! What's brought this on?" She squeaked, searching his face for answers.

He turned, plans already writing themselves up in his mind. "Instinct. If something happens to me, I don't want my brothers getting their hands on you." His savings were hidden underneath his coffin, that was all he needed, then there was just Yui's things.

He barely noticed Yui behind him as she tried to gain his attention. "Wait, what do you mean 'if something happens,' Subaru-kun!" She caught his wrist in both her hands, stopping him instantly. "Are you planning to do something dangerous?"

He could've laughed if the situation wasn't so daunting. "I'm a vampire, I can survive a hell of a lot of things. But... I can't guarantee I'll win if it's against that guy." His tone made Yui tense. He could see the rigidness of her shoulders, her wide eyes imploring him to listen.

"Please just talk to me, I can help. Please." She breathed, her small, pitiful fingers tightening.

Subaru avoided her eyes and took his hand away, too focused on his thoughts to risk getting lost in her. "We can talk later. For now, get your things. Pack lightly."

ooo

I did say I'd have 3 chapters for this and I was going to end it at them kissing and being all happy buuuut it felt incomplete without addressing KarlHienz again. Also I have a question to you readers! Would you like a lemon scene in the next chapter? Yay or Nae? Comment or PM me to let me know :)

(The last chapter is pretty much written except for the possible lemon, so it wont take too long to publish this time, sorry for the wait ^^')


	4. Chapter 4

 

_Warnings: Lemon_

* * *

They'd fled into the night, Yui in his arms as she clutched a bag to her chest. Subaru had decided to take the trail near the lake and headed west until they'd reached a nearby town. He'd only allowed Yui a moments rest before they were on the move again.

By now, it was dawn. The soft light in the sky filtered through the blinds of the windows. Subaru flinched and shifted out of the sun, stubbornly refusing to move and close them himself.

"It's a nice hotel, isn't it Subaru-kun? And the staff were so welcoming even though we arrived early in the morning."

Yui was fussing over her meager amount of clothing, folding and unfolding it as she rambled. Subaru watched her from the bed.

"Oi." He called softly, a rasp of sound.

Yui either didn't hear, or chose to ignore him. She'd been acting strange and jittery all night. "And we have such a large bathroom, did you see it yet? I've never stayed in a hotel before but this is-"

The vampire was suddenly right in front of her, his hands stilling her frantic movements. Her warmth drew him in like a moth to a flame, but oddly the thirst was no where to found. "Oi, calm down. What is it?"

"I just-" Yui hesitated, focusing on their hands. Her thumb brushed his. "I'm scared. I-I get the feeling that you're about to leave." She confessed quietly, as if she'd committed a great sin.

"The full moon is in three days time." Subaru glanced away, a heaviness settling on his shoulders. "When it reaches the center of the sky, a vampire's powers reach their peak. I'm gonna visit my father when that happens, and finally end everything."

Yui's brows furrowed. "Why do you need to do that?"

Subaru looked at her rosary on the nightstand. "You wondered why you were brought to the mansion as a sacrifice, right? My father had a hand in all of it. He might re-order time if he's not satisfied by this timeline. I'm not going to let that happen."

When he looked back at Yui, she'd frozen in confusion. He willed her to understand, his tone teetering on desperation. "This has happened before Yui. If I don't kill him, he might send you back to the start. To when you first knocked on our door."

She floundered. "I...how do you know so much about it?" Yui gazed up at him with curious, innocent eyes.

Guilt slithered through his veins, and that old feeling of contempt for himself resurfaced. "I remember the last timeline. Look, it doesn't matter. If I don't come back after leaving to face my father, then just take my savings. There's enough there for you to find somewhere new, start afresh...but you'll need to travel a good distance. My brothers still might try to hunt you down."

Subaru took his hand from hers and made to step away, but he halted as Yui blocked his path. Her eyes were shining with an emotion he couldn't name, so utterly human it was almost painful to look at.

"Don't go." She whispered urgently.

He blinked. "What?"

Her hands trembled at her sides, until she balled them into fists. "I don't want you to..." Her voice wavered.

Subaru stared at her, taken aback. It would be so easy to give in, to keep her, hoard her like a dragon with it's priceless treasure. But he needed to extinguish the threat his father possessed. His expression shuttered. "Tch, are you kidding? You've wanted to be free from me and that mansion for ages. Are you finally admitting that you like having your blood sucked?" He grinned wolfishly to distract her.

Her eyes widened."N-no. Its just-"

"Well whatever. I'm tired." He cut her off, trying not to be distracted by her lonely eyes. On that note, he pointed at the bed. "I'm gonna sleep now, you stay on that side. Don't go on this side of the room, got it? I can find some tape to mark it more clearly if you want."

Yui looked at him in silent exasperation, before her shoulders dropped. "No. I'm fine."

* * *

The days and nights leading up to the full moon passed uneventfully, save for their change to yet another hotel. Subaru kept his distance, trying to think of the duel before anything else, but felt it when Yui was out of his sight for too long. Whether she was at the convenience store just downstairs from their shared room, or in the kitchen, he was always aware of where she was.

 _Tomorrow's the full moon..._ He thought, standing in front of the window and looking up at the dark, clear sky. In his hand, the Immortal Knife glinted, as if waiting.

Yui was lounging on the bed, reading. She hadn't pestered him as much as she had the first night for answers, but the air was heavy around her. She clasped her hands tightly around him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth maddeningly instead of speaking. Subaru continually stifled the need to claim her, though it was proving ridiculously difficult in such close quarters. He could tell she was fussing over him even now, as her eyes had stayed glued to the same page for several minutes. Subaru watched, transfixed, as she gnawed on her bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth again as her brows furrowed.

A moment later, the bed dipped from his weight as he sat beside her. Yui started, looking at him. For the first time he noticed tears in her eyes.

"What are you crying for?"

At those words, her tears spilled over. Subaru barely noticed that his arms were wrapped around her until he found himself curled around her shaking form. Yui clung to him and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed.

"You really are an idiot." He breathed, throat constricting painfully as his chest pulsed. His calloused hands, hands that had only ever wrecked havoc and broken limbs, rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"I can't understand it. Vampires shouldn't be able to feel this kind of thing, and yet..." Subaru sighed heavily, the duel memories of the past and present time lines blurring. He couldn't tell one world from the other, because in both, he'd always desired her this way. To care for him enough that it would matter to her if he disappeared.

Yui raised her head, and he wiped several tears away. His chest tightened as he leaned in closer. "Damn it. I don't want to let you go." He'd never admit it, but he was scared, petrified to face Karlheinz and lose her in the process. The child he'd been centuries ago had died in that tower, but his fears had stayed with Subaru into adolescence.

She suddenly gripped his hand, a desperation in her eyes that he couldn't understand. "Please don't leave me." She murmured in a soft whisper. Subaru stopped and just stared at her. Her hair cascaded in a fall of pale blonde, her were cheeks flushed red, while her eyes sought his intently. Subaru breathed out shakily. A flood of want and desire overwhelmed his senses, darkening his eyes. He wanted to hear her whimpering his name in desperation, to see her body writhe in utter need and call his name until her voice was hoarse.

But mostly, he wanted to bask in her touches, to find out if he was capable of handling someone so delicate and precious to him without ruining her.

Instead of answering, Subaru pressed his lips to hers.

Yui kissed him back, at first tentatively, but gradually became braver, gripping his shirt to pull him closer. He could feel her loneliness and need as if it were his own. Since she'd been abandoned by the very church and father she'd placed so much trust in, Yui now latched onto him as if he were the only thing left in her world. Subaru had once shied away from her reliance, but now a selfish and greedy need had him tugging her to sit up with him. Instead of pushing her away, his hand threaded in her hair at the back of her neck, the other snaking around her waist.

Yui shifted so that her knees rested on either side of his, squeaking when he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth. She opened her mouth shyly and he slid his tongue inside, pulling her ever closer so that she arched into him. Her thighs parted wider until she sat was on his lap, and Yui blushed, tensing.

Subaru pulled back to look her in the eye, and she smiled nervously. "Sorry. I'm just scared of messing up."

"Tch, stupid." He pulled her shirt collar aside, baring her shoulder. He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to her collarbone, slower this time, making her breath shudder.

"The hell do you have to worry about making a mistake. The thing you should be afraid of is who you're embracing right now." When his teeth sank into her shoulder and she cried out, his fingers tightened on her waist and neck. The blood he relished flooded down his throat, but went ignored in favor of running his hands over her body. She made a sound that threatened to undo him when his fingers trailed over her breast. After sucking enough to warm the blood in his veins and kick-start his heart, Subaru licked at the angry looking bite marks.

Yui trembled and clung to his shoulders. "I-I'm not scared."

She squeaked as her head suddenly hit the pillow, finding Subaru braced over her. The look he gave her held a raw, barely restrained power, and it momentarily quelled her despite her words. Something dark and still lingered behind his eyes, inhuman and almost frightening. "Maybe you should be. I can't be how you want me to be." He couldn't say it aloud, his fear. _What if I hurt you again..._

Were he human, he wouldn't need to worry about accidentally breaking her bones or cutting her soft flesh with his nails and fangs. Subaru liked his strength, his life as a vampire, he even liked the sounds and faces Yui made when she felt pain and pleasure under his hands, but he feared losing himself.

Yui rose up on her elbows and kissed the underside of his jaw. Subaru started at the contact, his wide eyes locking with her warm ones as she smiled. "I'll be alright if I'm with you, Subaru-kun."

His hand smoothed over the curve of her hip as he let out a huff that could've passed as a chuckle. "Drop the politeness. You can say my name normally."

"Okay..." She blushed, eyes glittering with an odd happiness. "Subaru." She breathed.

A tight, gnawing, heat coiled low in his stomach at her hushed whisper. His thumb traced her jaw, down to her neck and collarbone. He then gripped the material of her white shirt and ripped it open, heedless of her protests about the buttons.

His lips kissed a hot trail down her exposed stomach, as Yui quickly fumbled with the back of her bra, not wanting it to get ruined. Subaru smirked at the sweet and docile image she made, but he didn't want her that way. He wanted her unkempt and raw, stripped bare of more than just her clothes. With that thought driving him, he grabbed her shorts, undoing them and sliding them off. Her panties awaited him, and Subaru couldn't help but comment.

"Pink...I was kind of expecting white."

Yui blushed, and now that her chest was bare he could see the flush spread down to the top of her breasts. "Just keep going." She mumbled.

His eyes and teeth flashed. "Oi, are you giving me orders, prey?" Her eyes widened as his voice darkened into a hungry rush of sound. "Then as you wish, I wont stop."

"Eh? But that's not-"

Sharp nails cut the material of her panties, quickly discarding them and lowering his head. His tongue traced the outside of her wet folds, and Yui's eyes flew wide. He kissed and licked her languidly, watching her through it all with dark eyes as she fought not to moan. A sharp smile curled his lips, before he thrust his tongue inside her entrance.

Yui couldn't stop herself. "A-ah! Subaru!" She cried, hands moving uselessly around her for purchase as his tongue swept inside her maddeningly. Her hips rose to meet his lips, and Yui writhed, putting her clenched fist over her mouth.

A quick, stinging bite on her hip made her eyes connect with his. "Move your hand, I want to hear your voice." He growled, voice low and guttural.

Yui hesitantly lowered her hand and instead threaded her fingers in his hair. Subaru returned to her thighs, but instead of resuming his ministrations, he kissed teasingly around her core. Her hips shuddered and lifted as Yui's grip tightened in his hair. She could feel something strung tight within her that had been building from his tongue, and she now hung on the edge of pleasure.

"S-subaru-ah! Pl-please!" She begged when his thumb ran over her folds.

"Heh, please what? Spit it out Yui. I won't know unless you say." He was being cruel, he knew, but he enjoyed it too much to care.

Yui looked down at him and couldn't help but be enraptured by the sight of him bent between her legs. "More." She begged, embarrassed beyond reason. She unconsciously rubbed her thighs together, trying to ease the discomfort between her legs.

"Tell me what you want." He repeated.

"Y-your mouth." She tensed and moaned when he licked the inside of her thigh.

"Yeah..." He smiled, perfect and cruel. "Where?"

"Down there, b-between my thighs." She finally pleaded, shamed that she'd asked. A part of her still wanted to cling to the safety of chastity, but it felt to good to deny him.

His smirk sent warmth pooling to her stomach. "Like I said before, you really are easy to tease."

He clamped his mouth over her sensitive flesh, sucking and lapping up her innocence with every lick. His hand reached up to touch her breast as she panted and whined. His other hand gripped her thigh, digging sharp nails into her skin. Subaru noticed when she shuddered, eyes squeezing shut, hips bucking into his mouth with a sensual abandon he hadn't expected from her. She was close. He added two fingers to pump inside her, sending her to the brink of excruciating pleasure.

Yui's back arched and she cried out. It felt as if she'd been struck by lightning. Fire raced through her veins as she let go, her legs going limp and her head falling back on the pillow. She was a panting mess of sweat and moans, heedless of Subaru, who lifted his head and stared at her fervently.

He rose from the bed and took his shirt off, noticing her gaze. His fingers slid over his belt, loosening it and sliding his zipper down, until he was left standing in his underwear. Yui sat up and crawled forward shakily, touching his chest and running her hands over the plains of his body.

"Have you ever thought about doing this with me before?" She was so curious and shy it made him inwardly laugh. Even after he'd tasted her so intimately, she was still modest.

"You mean; Have I had dirty fantasies about you? Pervert. Why do you want to know that now?" There was no hiding his desire for her. He fought his instincts to just take her like an animal. She really didn't know how tempting she was.

"I-um, well I've thought about you." Yui fidgeted under his keen gaze, her hand resting over his heart. "Only I thought we'd have more time to do what we wanted."

Subaru leaned down towards her. "We have a full day until the full moon, don't think this is the only round we're gonna have, Yui."

Her eyes widened and she quelled under his hungry gaze. Subaru reached down and finally shed the pain restraint of his underwear. Yui's gaze on him only made arousal burn in the pit of his abdomen.

"If I didn't have to leave, I'd keep you here, all night, and all day. Standing, sitting, kneeling, crouching, doesn't matter in what way, I'd have you begging me to make it last forever." He murmured, following after her when she shifted back onto the bed. Anticipation mixed with alarm raced across her face as he stalked closer. "But right now, I'm going to take you, over and over again."

He trapped her beneath him, lips inches from hers, hands by her head. Their bare chests brushed one another as Subaru brought his hips down to align with hers, teasing her entrance with his member. "Until you know inside and out, that you're mine."

His eyes turned gentle as she exhaled quickly. He remembered her empty gaze, how broken she'd been before. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. _My Night Lily._

She was no White Rose. She wasn't doomed to wilt and break. He'd make sure to keep her safe, the only harm he'd inflict would be on those who'd try to take her from him. Yui wrapped her arms around him, bringing him flush against the heat of her body. She murmured something, but he knew it couldn't be words of love. Her feelings weren't as strong as his yet, heck she barely knew him in this world, but they had time for that. He'd make time.

Her hips moved up just as he brought his own down, pushing the tip his length inside her. Yui gasped and stilled, locking eyes with him as Subaru moved slowly, hissing when he felt her barrier break and she clenched around him. He hid his face in her hair, secretly amazed by the feel of her, so tight and warm, luring him deeper.

Yui grit her teeth against the slight pain, but it soon passed as he began to move within her. The sensation felt foreign, strange, and blinding, but Yui clutched onto Subaru throughout. His hips moved ceaselessly, and she could hear his quiet groans and pants as his breath fanned against her ear.

Her nails dug red rivets into his back as she answered his soft moans. Subaru shifted, pulling out of her slightly, before ramming back inside her wet folds, burying himself inside her to the hilt. Yui's mouth opened in a silent scream, but his lips covered hers, tongue tasting and prying.

When the pace picked up, coherency was lost to Yui.

Teeth sank into supple flesh, making her cry out. Lips, teeth, fingers, all of them blurred into one when they scraped her skin.

Her legs that were wrapped around his waist, tightened like a vice, trapping him within her. Throughout it all, two red eyes watched her in the darkness of the room.

When he hit a sweet spot deep within her, Subaru growled low in his throat, his abdomen tightening. _Shit_ , he thought. He was close.

His fingers smoothed over her skin before reaching up to squeeze her neck. This made her open her eyes, and he bared his teeth. "Tell me that you're mine, Yui." His voice was thick, drenched with hunger.

Heat shot down to her core, and Yui's breath caught as his hand tightened. His eyes were dazed, and she wondered if he even knew he was speaking.

"I'm -ah! I'm yours Subaru. I belong to you."

His fangs glinted in the light, and he moved faster, until Yui stiffened. Her back arched, and her eyes widened before squeezing shut. The sound of her loud moan mingled with the obscene sounds of their bodies moving, had Subaru snarling loudly. His own orgasm hit him with the force of a storm, striking him down. He made sure to ram his entire length inside her before letting go.

Their breaths mingled, lips inches away. Subaru trembled, sweat rolling down his temple. He slowly pulled out of her, mourning the loss of her wet heat, before collapsing next to her. Yui's body felt heavy as she turned to face him, curling into his side as he placed a possessive arm around her waist.

They dozed soon after, Subaru's hand tracing the plains of her body as her eyes slid shut tiredly.

* * *

Bathed in the soft glow of the moon, her soft hair curled around his fingers. The sight of Yui spent and marked with evidence of him made Subaru's resolve falter. She was so beautiful. He closed his eyes against the surge of possessiveness she unwittingly awakened. If he didn't leave now, he never would.

Subaru rose from the bed, quickly dressing.

"Subaru."

He stopped and turned, seeing her awake and sitting up. Tears of worry swam in her eyes, and he growled lowly. Cupping her face, he pressed his lips to hers in a hard, searing kiss. "Do you have that little faith in me to come back?" He breathed, forehead pressed to hers.

"No, I trust you." Her voice wavered, but her eyes shone in earnest.

Subaru smiled. "Then grant me one wish."

"Anything."

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time deeper, cradling her against him. When he pulled away their breaths intermingled, before he whispered; "Wait for me."

She replied in a heartbeat, her breath quick as the tears threatened to spill over. "I will, I promise."

In a single blink, he was gone.

Yui gasped and groped at the bed-sheets where he'd just been a moment before. Desperation clung to her throat, chocking her breath and making the tears run down her cheeks, but Yui furiously wiped them away. She sniffed and sat back on her heels, slapping her cheeks lightly. No, she wouldn't cry, she had faith in Subaru to return. She would fulfill her promise and wait.

Grabbing her rosary, Yui got on her knees and rested her forehead on her clasped, shaking hands, praying and half begging for his safe return.

* * *

Stepping into the castle felt strange and unsettling for Subaru. With his memories returned, he felt as if it'd only been a day since he'd last passed through the same courtyard.

The servants scattered, some to alert his father no doubt, but Subaru hardly cared. He strode forward in single minded determination, stretching out his senses and searching for his fathers presence. Finding that he was in the throne room, Subaru grit his teeth, sucking in a sharp breath.

He then materialized in front of the Vampire King.

Karlheinz didn't seem at all surprised by his sudden appearance, and gave him a welcoming smile. Several servants and guests in the room took the initiative to leave, sensing the crackling in the air around the King's youngest.

"You remembered then, good. It wasn't a waste to reverse everything after all."

Subaru narrowed his eyes, not looking away for an instant.

"So, are you here to grant my wish?"

"I'm not here for you, and I don't give a crap about that Adam plan of yours. This is just something that needs to be done." Subaru watched as his father moved, smooth as silk, towards a grand case of various swords.

"Well then, please select whatever blade you desire. It's been some time since I last had a duel, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty." Karl smirked patronizingly, clearly confident in the power he possessed.

Subaru followed his lead and picked a sword, before putting distance between them. Karl drew his own, the Vampire King's Claymore glinted in the candle light.

His hand flexed around the hilt, and Subaru steadied himself, looking up at the open window and taking solace in the full moon. Yui's blood pumped through his system, quicker and quicker with every nervous breath. He tried to remember the long hours of fencing that had been drilled into him since youth, but he'd cast much of that away in favor of bare knuckle fighting.

Many things raced through his mind, but all fell quiet when the necessity of the act drowned out all else. He needed to do this, to finally have Yui at his side.

Karl watched as Subaru's head lifted, before he lunged forward. The Vampire King smiled, before meeting him in the air. The sound of blades clashing rang throughout the great hall, into the very heart of the castle.

* * *

The clangs of metal hadn't let up for over an hour. Various servants lurked in the shadows of the hall, watching the spectacle play out as the King's youngest held his ground. Several times now, Karlheinz had tried to bind him with a mental spell, but Subaru seemed less vulnerable to it than before.

The Vampire King observed him as Subaru panted, his sword still held up defensively. It seemed as if Eve's blood was blocking the use of the binding spell, and Karl frowned at this. True, he longed for death, but he needed proof that Subaru was a worthy Adam. To simply give up went against his nature as a being that had lived for 2000 years.

If Eve's blood was blocking restraints...then he'd simply have to unhinge Subaru's mind with what he was vulnerable to. His eyes glinted as he decided to end the charade and push Subaru over the edge. "You're doing well, to say that you amount to little in the grand scheme of things. If you remember correctly, many of your brothers also fought for, and loved Eve. I can name a few off the top of my head who would be more worthy of her."

Subaru lunged in, parring his father's sword. "Fuck off. I don't care. This is my time to be with Yui, I'm not gonna lose that to the likes of you."

Karlheinz smiled slow and dangerously, fending him off. "Please don't get ahead of yourself my son. You're a mere plaything when compared with myself. I have shaped your life, and will shape your death if need be."

Subaru staggered back on his feet to avoid a swipe of the blade. "You don't have any control over my life anymore."

Karl rose a brow. "Perhaps, but what of Eve?"

Subaru growled in warning. "Shut up."

"I wonder what would become of her, if you were to meet your end here. Shall we take a look?" Karl lowered his sword, instead staring deep into Subaru's eyes.

"No-shit, stop it! Stop!" He yelled, trying to block the images to no avail.

In a flash, his father was gone, replaced by the very hotel that he and Yui were staying in. Subaru watched numbly as Yui prayed on her knees, whispering desperately for him to return. His chest tightened as there was a thud outside the door to their room, and Yui looked up. The door opened, revealing...himself?

Subaru watched, his eyes widening as her face lit up brilliantly in joy.

_She raced to him, and he caught her, chuckling lowly._

_"Subaru! Are you alright_? W _hat happened_? _"_

_His mirrored self smiled, eyes narrowing. "You don't need to worry about that. I'm here now, that's all that matters."_

On the outside looking in, Subaru's stomach twisted with dread. He knew that smile...

Understanding dawned on his features. Vomit churned his stomach and burned his throat as he snarled, trying to force the vision away, but it kept going.

_"I was so worried." Yui sighed, resting her head on his chest._

_"Mm, I know, but we'll be together from now on." He tilted her head up and bent to kiss her. Yui responded happily, but his lips turned hard and unyielding. She tried to pull away and he held fast, biting her lip and swallowing her yelps. Blood dripped down her chin as Subaru's other self pulled away, smiling in that self assured way that Subaru had hated since childhood._

_"Don't struggle, we're in love aren't we_? _"_

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN IT!" Subaru yelled, racing towards the image of himself that he knew, _knew_ was his father. As a shapeshifter, he had free reign to change into whoever he pleased.

The sight of Yui in the arms of his transformed father was too much.

"It's not me, Yui!" He pleaded, willing her to understand and flee.

 _His father bent and captured her lips, pushing her back against the bed._ Subaru's heart thudded in his chest so loud it thrummed throughout his entire body, the pulse swallowing him whole. He shouted and yelled as they kissed and embraced, but it was when understanding dawned on Yui's face that everything truly became a nightmare.

_"You...you're not Subaru-kun."_

_The other Subaru smirked, pinning down her arms. "What nonsense you speak, my love."_

"DON'T FUCKING DARE!" Subaru screamed, horrified and verging on hysteria as the other Subaru forced himself on her.

Subaru wasn't sure what it was, the thought of his father having Yui, or the image of himself being so cruel and ruthless to her, but something in him broke. He'd promised himself he'd never do what Karlheinz had done to his mother, the beautiful, ruined White Rose.

His senses shattered, blinding him. In the white, hot, all consuming burn of rage, the veil covering his eyes drew away. Subaru snarled loudly, flinging himself forward, right into the surprised face of the real Karlheinz.

Subaru drew his sword forward, and Karl parried, striking at his side. His eye widened however, when Subaru let go of his sword, throwing it aside in favor of flying into Karl's body, shoving him back.

Karl grit his teeth from the impact, staggering back. He wheezed, winded but otherwise fine, and smirked. Regaining his footing, he raised his sword. "And now you have no weapon, my son."

Subaru's chest heaved, staring at him with dark eyes. Karl felt something wet slide down his chest, and he touched it in confusion. Bringing his hand away, he found it stained red with blood.

"I don't need a sword to kill you, fucking bastard."

The Immortal knife that Christa had giving him all those years ago, now jutted out of his father's chest. Capable of killing any vampire, even high born immortals, it's power now raced to extinguish the life in Karl's veins.

His father stared at the small knife dazedly, before raising his eyes to meet Subaru's."Stabbing me with a concealed weapon...you're full of surprises these days Subaru." He chocked, feeling the blade begin to affect his body, stealing his strength. It sent him to his knees, and he spat the blood that rose up his throat, staining the pristine marble floor.

His vision began to grow hazy as footsteps caught his attention. Subaru stood over him with clenched fists. _It's not enough, it'll never be enough._ Subaru wanted him to suffer, to put him through the same excruciating pain he and his brothers had endured.

Subaru grabbed the knife and pulled it from his father's chest. Placing his the heel of his boot against the open wound, Subaru shoved him back.

Karl wheezed and fell onto the floor. Subaru's eyes blazed with malice and blood lust as he lifted the blade.

"Karl-sama!"

His hand froze.

"Karl-sama! No! Open your eyes, please!" His mother raced forward from the open door, her grief stricken expression making Subaru's chest tighten.

"Mother..." He said softly, watching as she fell to her knees, clutching Karl's body. The Vampire King had gone still, his eyes were shut. Despite the pain he'd inflicted on many, his lips were curved up into one last satisfied smile.

"Tch, damn it." Subaru spat, angry at too many things to name. He winced when he felt something sting just below his rib. Looking down, his eyes widened slightly at the large gash in his right side, and remembered that his father had struck him. It was deep, but he decided not to worry. With the full moon increasing his powers, his rapid healing would take care of it sooner or later. His expression shuttered when Christa began to cry, shaking the Vampire King's corpse.

"Mother please-" He reached for her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Karl, wake up, please! Don't leave me here alone." Christa cried, retreating into herself and gently rocking back and forth.

Subaru knelled beside her, gently touching her arm. "I'm sorry, Mother." He started when she collapsed into his arms, at first rigid, but then trembling violently, holding him tight. Perhaps she was taking refuge in the similarity he had with his father, but Subaru hugged her back.

His pale fingers tightened around the blade in his hand, soothing her with the other as he ran it through her hair. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

The full moon had given way to the dawn, painting the sky a rich splash of oranges and purples. Yui was up and about, having spent the night cleaning in a vain attempt at distracting herself. She'd cleaned their hotel room from top to bottom, and when that was done she'd cleaned the hallway outside. Once that was finished, Yui had gathered the sheets from their bed and stuffed them into one of the public washing machines.

As she waited, Yui tried not to worry, but it was proving ridiculously hard. Yui raised her head numbly. _If something happened to Subaru-_

No, she shook that thought away, yet it stubbornly crept back in. If he didn't come back, there wasn't anywhere for her to return to.

She couldn't go back to her father or the church. True, if she did then Subaru's father might drag her back to the mansion, but it went beyond that. She felt forever changed by what had happened with Subaru. Her body felt strange, sore but pleasant, humming with remembrance of his touch. She could never return to the church feeling so happy to have lain in a vampire's embrace.

The washing machine abruptly beeped, cutting off her thoughts. With a sigh, Yui got back to work.

Since there were no dyers, Yui grabbed the newly washed sheets and took them to the roof of the humble hotel. There was already a line she could use, so Yui set her basket down, dutifully putting up the white sheets until they gently danced in the breeze.

Standing in the middle of the swaying sheets, Yui's calm demeanor gradually fell. Her eyes stung with fresh tears, and she sank to her knees. No one would see her if she stayed like that, hidden in-between the sheets like a child. She shuddered and pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry-_

"Oi, what did I say?"

Yui started and raised her head slowly, watching as one of the white sheets was stained red with a bloody hand print. She gasped, and suddenly Subaru was there, on his knees before her and clutching his side. "You should trust me a little more," he smiled, panting.

"Subaru! You're bleeding!"

"Don't fuss, I'm fine, just let me-" He slumped down, resting his head on her lap. Yui gasped and worried, only stopping when he grabbed her wrist and glared up at her.

"It'll heal soon, I said I'm fine." He sighed heavily, a weary look passing over his face. "Just...let me stay here for awhile." He murmured.

Yui slowly relaxed, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair. She smoothed back his bangs from his face and kept an eye on the hand that clutched at his side.

"What happened Subaru?"

"This blood...most of its not mine." He said quietly. Yui glanced at his shirt, and while relived the blood stains weren't from his wounds, she felt concerned by his broken tone.

"Did you defeat your father?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair to try and wipe away the empty look in his eyes.

"Yeah, and I also...took away my Mother's pain."

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry, Subaru." He hadn't spoken of her much, but from what little Yui had heard, she knew he'd loved his mother dearly.

"I didn't want to leave her like that. I guess I felt the same when I saw you so numb before, but I could reverse time with you. It was too late to save my mother."

"Numb." Yui questioned, finding the word odd on her tongue. Subaru shifted, leaning up. Yui made to ask him if he was alright, but he silenced her by placing his thumb on her jaw and tracing her lip.

"Yeah, that's what started this whole thing. I hurt you pretty badly during one of my rampages." His eyes watched her intently. "So I asked my father to wipe the slate clean."

"That's why time was reversed." She said softly, almost to herself.

Subaru knew he was too weak to set her free from him now. Even if she hated him because of this admission, he was incapable of the selflessness needed to let her go. He watched, transfixed, as emotions played over her face, before her eyes gentled. She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a rushed kiss that somewhat missed his lips, but was no less powerful and gripping than any other.

Yui caressed his cheek with her thumb. "Thank you." She breathed.

"The hell- why are you thanking me! I'm the one who hurt you in the first place!"

"I know. But, you've been struggling by yourself all this time, I've seen it. Whenever you thought someone wasn't looking, you had a pained look on your face, like you bore something heavy on your shoulders and couldn't confide in anyone. So I'm thanking you, for caring enough to try and fix things, even when I'm sure it looked hopeless."

 _Is this what father meant by calling her Eve_? Subaru stared at the creature in front of him as if he'd never laid eyes on her before. He couldn't understand the depth of compassion she was capable of, not when he himself was so reliant on using revenge, bitterness and despair as a crutch. Subaru never trusted anyone not to hurt him, and yet, she bore it all, her pain and everyone else's.

His arm wrapped around her, pulling tight as Subaru rested his head against her shoulder. Yui struggled under his weight but held him to her, looking up at the brightening sky through their own personal sanctuary of swaying sheets.

"Sometimes I think you have more strength than I do." He muttered, shifting his gaze to the clouds that drifted lazily above them.

"Eh? That's not true Subaru! I can't even open a jam jar without your help."

His breath shuddered out of him in a wheeze of a laugh, his breath dancing across her collarbone as he smiled. "Idiot."

End

 

 


End file.
